The Enemy
by quorvo
Summary: Miley has been Hannah Montana all her life. She decides to live a normal life by attending school and becomes friends with Oliver. But what happened with Lilly in the past to make them hate each other? Then Miley comes and changes everything. Liley fic AU
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from watching the episode " When You Wish You Were the Star". This is an AU fic, kind of like a 'what if?' story. **

**What if... Miley had been Hannah Montana all her life. She finally decides to live a normal life and attend school. How has Lilly and Oliver been affected if they have never met Miley until now? AU Liley fic.**

**

* * *

**

Her first steps into the school was very uneventful. She had hung up her blonde wig and is finally going to go through what every teenager experiences. High school. She didn't know why she was expecting fireworks, but all the anticipation kind of left her kind of disappointed. Last night she had stressed. She packed and repacked her bag, took hours to pick out an outfit and made sure she had everything she needed. But this was what she wanted. Miley stood at the doorway of her new school school and smiled. She was finally getting a life outside of Hannah Montana. She loved being a singer, not the mention one of the most famous teen sensations in recent times. Miley just need time away from the whole superstar scene to find herself. She was glad her dad made her choose an alter ego all those years ago because now she could finally be normal.

The fact that everything was finally flooding into her left her paralysed. No one knew her here. She wasn't even sure she knew how to talk to these people. She knew she had to go inside sooner or later to but Miley just needed to absorb this moment.

"Err, move or something dork."

Miley felt a push on her back and being caught off guard she toppled over. She looked up to see two girls, walking arm in arm away from her. One turned around, her blonde hair swayed as her head turned to face the girl that had fallen over. It was just a quick glance, their eyes met for a split second before her golden hair flickered back to its original position. Miley felt coldness run through her.

"Hey, are you okay."

There was a boy standing next to a fallen Miley with his hand out. She grabbed it and thanked him.

"Who do they think they are?" says Miley, a bit flustered and embarrassed.

"Oh just the terrible two most popular girls here. The blonde one is Lilly, everybody seems to adore her, I don't see how people can't see right through her. Her best friend is Amber, she's just as mean. She is what you would call, her second in command. She's the one who keeps them at the top, you know, by putting others down, creating trends and what not."

Miley thought those two must've done something really bad to him to put him in this mood but she didn't want to press on because really, they've just met and she doesn't even know his name.

"I'm Miley by the way. I'm new here."

"Oliver's the name, but people around here call me Smokin' Oken'" he replied with a wink.

"Oh Oliver, flirting with the newbies already?"

"Haha very funny. Miley, this is Ashley, we kind of have a thing going on." he said with a big grin on his face as he put his arm around her.

"Eww gross Oliver, as if. We're just best friends, believe me. So if you're interested Miley..." The girl named Ashley said.

"Oh no thanks, I'm fine with being friends."

"That's what they all say..." Oliver replied.

With that comment both girls burst into laughter while Oliver blushed and joined in.

The two took Miley to her locker and soon they got to know one another better. It was a strange kind of feeling for Miley. She finally was able to make friends by herself, without the fame of being Hannah being in her way. These two were extremely nice to her, showing her to her class and sitting together at lunch time that by the end of the day she couldn't keep the smile of hers off her face.

"How was your first day of school, bud?" her father asked her. As he looked at her he already knew the answer. His heart was finally able to beat normally knowing that she survived the harshness of high school. They spent the next hour talking about everything that had happened that day except the morning incident, which Miley had already forgotten about.

* * *

The next day Miley slowly learnt about the ways of the school with her new friends' help.

"That table is where the 'popular' crowd sits. Lilly and Amber are their leaders." Ashley told Miley, emphasizing the word 'leader' with air quotations. "We don't like them very much because they make it fairly obvious that they don't like us."

Oliver and Ashley's face were stern, Miley wanted to ask why but then she felt something strike the back of her head.

"Hey new kid, I wouldn't be hanging around those two if I were you." Miley recognized the voice. It was the same one from the girl that had pushed her yesterday. The embarrassment, fear and anger from that occurrence rose up in her and voiced itself.

"Better them than _you_."

Oliver and Ashley laughed as Amber's face turned from one of jest to one that made the whole school shut up in silence. Amber and Lilly both stood up and approached the table that Miley was on. The way their eyes never left Miley and the fact that she was sitting made Miley realize the power they had over her . She was actually quite frightened and didn't know how to respond if anything happened. Unbeknownst to her Oliver and stood up and stepped in front of her.

"Hey your problem is with us, so why don't you leave her out of this." He said with an accusatory tone. Miley couldn't be sure but she was quite certain he was addressing this to Lilly.

This, to Miley was confirmed when Lilly answered,

"Found yourself another friend, have you? I wonder how long this one's going to last?"

Her voice was high but cold and fierce. It made Miley shiver.

"You should know a lot of about keeping friends, wouldn't you Lilly?"

There seemed to be an awkward silence between the two, she didn't even know what was going on. She felt the urge to speak up, to try and dissolve the confrontation between them.

"Oliver, let's just… go somewhere else."

"Miley, I'm sorry you had to see that and you're right, we shouldn't waste our time bothering with these two." Oliver reverted back to his kind self, the anger in him seemed to have disappeared when he spoke to her.

"You know what new girl," Amber spoke up from behind Lilly, "ignore that warning earlier. It's obvious you're dirt just like the rest of them."

Miley thought they were going to leave and was relieved, but as Amber was about to turn around, she threw a rotten apple core at her.

"Dirt…" she repeated. "Dirt, dirt…"

Then the school started chanting that over and over again. She could see both Ashley's and Oliver's faces turn a faint shade of red.

"Dirt, dirt, dirt!"

A deep rage inside Miley seemed to have awoken. She has never been bullied like this before and before she knew it, her drink in her hand somehow ended up on Amber and Lilly.

On her second day at school, Miley had created two new enemies and started a food fight. That has got to be a new record. After about 10 minutes the whole caferteria was covered with food, there wasn't even an inch where there wasn't a bit of brown or green or white. The principal was called out to stop it. Miley confessed to what she did but before she could tell him about Amber's involvement in it, Lilly had piped up and owned up to something she didn't do, to cover for her friend. They both received 1 week of detention and were put on a new program to learn how to reconcile.

After her trip to the principal's office she found Ashley and Oliver waiting for her outside.

"Hey we're really sorry about this whole thing." Ashley said.

"Hey it's alright, did you see the look on their faces when all that liquid stained their clothes?"

They all laughed as they envisioned Amber's shriek and Lilly's cries.

"No but really Miley. It's my entire fault. I should've just kept quiet and ignored them but she makes me so angry…"

"About that, I think you're going to have to tell me what's going on with you and Lilly because ya'know I got detention defending you and everything and that must warrant a little information."

Oliver only looked at his feet. His face was sad and somber.

"It's something I try to forget, but what you did is totally worth recalling that painful memory," he started off, a sad smile forcing itself on his face for her sake. Miley listened attentively as he began retelling his story.

* * *

**I know it kind of lacks Liley at the moment but I just wanted to set the scene first since this is AU. Please comment, I'd like to know what you all think and how I could improve it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks every single one of you for the review! I loved reading all your opinions on the story so far. I also accidently swapped Ashley and Amber's role (thanks for telling me!) and fixed it up. Sorry if that confused anyone. Anyway here's the second part, Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Oliver's voice cracked as he told his story.

"Well firstly, we were never always like this. We were best friends since kindergarten; you couldn't tear us apart actually. It was like that in primary and throughout junior high. Then we met Amber. She was new and Lilly kind of had to show her around. The three of us became friends. Amber was actually really nice when we first met her."

Ashley interrupted Oliver's story with her account, "I was there too! Don't forget about me."

Oliver gave Ashley a small smile as he continued,

"Ashley was there but we were just the classmate sort of friend. She hung around someone called Sarah."

"Oh I forgot about her." Ashley's expression had become as gloomy as Oliver's.

"Yeah well, Lilly started to spend more time with Amber. I could see what was happening. I started to not like Amber because of what she was turning Lilly into. I voiced my opinion to Lilly and she wouldn't hear me out. At this stage I started hanging out with Sarah and Ashley a whole lot more while Lilly and Amber were never seen apart. Lilly and I had an argument about Amber just before spring break. We didn't speak at all during the break but when school started again and she showed up, I knew she was gone. She became a carbon copy of Amber. Amber actually changed quite a lot too actually."

"Yeah! I heard she got a…" and then Ashley looked at me and whispered, "she got a nose job!"

Oliver laughed, "Definitely, it was so obvious. Everyone at the school kind of forgot everything before the break. They forgot they use to hang out with the 'normal' crowd. They became preppy, their looks and personality were fake and that's when they started to bully people. Lilly just threw 10 years of friendship away to be popular, with Amber. She just, stopped talking to me. She didn't even acknowledge me. I tried to talk to her and that's when this whole conflict between our groups started."

The bell rang.

"We better go to class," Oliver said. His voice and expression was lifeless. "Don't want you getting into more trouble ay."

Miley still had more questions but they had separate classes, Miley headed off to Chemistry while Oliver and Ashley both had Geography. Chemistry was the only class she didn't have with either of them. She didn't know anyone in the class so she sat at an empty table. More students started pouring into the room and they sat around her, each in their own groups. Then she saw her. Lilly walked in, an air of importance surrounded her. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room. When they first met Miley had thought Lilly might not have been that bad. She wasn't the one that pushed her, or called her dirt. But the thought of her abandoning her friend for the sake of status quo, it made her see what a terrible person Lilly actually was. Miley felt she was worse, because Amber actually showed everyone who she was on the outside.

Lilly saw Miley sitting on a table by herself, their eyes locked. She knew who she was, knew the kind of trouble she had caused her. Detention and after school mediation. She didn't have to take the fall for Amber, but she wanted to. Amber was her best friend and Lilly was the one who caused the whole Oliver mess. Lilly looked into Miley's eyes, saw the hatred already forming. 'Oliver must've told her about me,' she thought to herself. She didn't care that Miley didn't know her side. She didn't really need anyone else. Those big brown eyes so full of hate already, it hurt her. She closed off another part of her up, put up another face, but you couldn't tell by the way she carried herself.

"Sarah!" Lilly shouted out, "Over here."

A simple looking girl with glasses and hay colored hair walked over and plopped herself next to Lilly.

Miley thought to herself, 'Sarah? Wasn't that Ashley's friend…" Miley wasn't sure but it was obvious that it was. No wonder Ashley was so sad about the whole thing. Chemistry went by quite slowly. Miley wanted it to end so she could see her friends to ask about the Sarah thing but as the teacher slowly went through the lab rules and fire procedures she could feel herself become restless. She was by myself on the table. No one dared sit next to her because of what happened at lunch.

"… and lastly the fire blanket is right here behind the door," the teacher went on, "We seem to have finished early, good work. You can talk amongst yourself for the remainder of the period."

Miley was alone. For 10 long minutes she sat as everyone around her spoke to each other. Time seemed to be going slower and she breathed a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. She almost rushed out the door so she could catch her friends before they left.

But the principal was waiting for her.

"Miley, just wanted to remind you that you have a mediation lesson with Lilly Friday afternoon."

"I remember. After school for an hour right?"

"Yep that's right. I've also decided to change your punishment. No detention, but an extra mediation class with Lilly each week on Tuesday, until I believe you two have made progress. I know you're new to this whole schooling system so I felt it might not have been fair to just put you in detention. Resolution is better than punishment don't you think?" he said with a smile.

Miley was annoyed. The thought of spending time in detention was more attractive than spending time alone with Lilly for an undetermined amount of time. The big grin on the principals' face just furthered her annoyance.

"Don't worry, I told your father already. Can I also say, you and Lilly Truscott are the first to try out my new program. If it's successful I'll be able to report that to the board! Oh here's Lilly! I'll tell her about our arrangement. See you on Friday Miley."

"Bye, sir."

Miley quickly ran to her locker, hoping that Oliver and Ashley were still waiting for her. That was one good thing about the location of her locker. It's directly opposite their lockers, Miley thought how convenient this was. Somehow she had chosen the right friends. This made Miley giggle to herself. When she got to her locker no one was waiting for her. 'They must've left'. Miley just shrugged and opened her locker and proceeded to put the textbooks she didn't need in. As she was about to close the door she noticed a post-it note on it.

'Hey Miles (can we call you that?), not sure if you have detention or not, we waited for 10 minutes and then left. Sorry if you're just super slow :P. We'll meet you here tomorrow. P.s I am King of the Lockers. Sorry if it might seem a bit evasive but you don't have anything in here anyway. That's cool right? :) '

As Miley read the note she thought about how fortunate to meet such wonderful friends. It made her forget about her other life as Hannah Montana, where most of the people she knew put on an act, 'you do the same thing, when you're Hannah' she thought.

She wasn't aware that Lilly was standing right next to her. Her sight and scent had interrupted her thoughts. One disadvantage of the location was that was quite a distance to her classes. Another one, she just discovered was that it was next door to Lilly's. Lilly did not take any notice of Miley as she gathered her things from her locker. Then she closed the door, turned around and looked straight at her. Her gaze still made Miley squirm.

"See you on Friday." Lilley had on her face a smile, a wicked little smile. She was teasing her. She was trying to intimidate her. It worked. Lilly then left, as quickly and swift as she came.

* * *

The next few days were quite enjoyable for Miley. The two groups had stayed away from each other. The trio had gotten closer. Miley felt that she has known them her whole life. Having real friends was great. She could rely on them, she could talk to them about anything and she could trust them. It hasn't even been a week yet. She even teased with the idea of telling them about her secret identity but alas she thought it was too soon. It was too dangerous. But she was happy, and that's all that matters.

Friday came too soon for Miley. She knew what was at the end of it and she was really dreading it. She even wished that her last lesson for the day would be longer. Maths. Who would've thought she'd ever think that.

"Good luck." Oliver whispered as the bell rang.

"I'd totally go for you if I could." Ashley butted in.

"Liar" Miley joked.

Ashley, looking genuinely shocked said a bit too loud,

"OMG? Are you a mind reader?"

"Oh Ashley," Miley started, Ashley always made her smile, "Thanks guys, but I'll be ok, really."

Her two friends left and Miley stood at the door, waiting for Lilly. Inside the room she heard the squeals of the two girls who had caused her so much grief in so little time. She could almost make out their conversation,

"Ooo don't worry, it'll go by extremely quick, hopefully"

"She couldn't make out what Lilly was saying, she spoke in an almost soft whisper but Amber's voice was as clear as water.

"Listen, come over straight after you finished and we'll have a great laugh about it!"

Miley peeped inside and saw them give each other a hug, it was nauseating. Miley made sure she stopped Lilly from walking to class before she had a chance to talk to her. Amber walked out first, eyeing Miley as she left and Lilly followed afterwards, unaware of her presence.

"Lilly," Miley had to shout. Lilly just merely turned around.

"I figured if we at least act decent to each other, these lessons will end and then we can have nothing to do with each other. I assume that's what you also want?"

Lilly just blinked once and then sighed before turning around and walking away.

Miley screamed internally. This wasn't going to be easy. Lilly didn't even want to try. Miley followed her to the room to discover she was already sitting on the table. The only table in the room. She knocked on the door and the principal addressed her,

"Oh good. Good evening Miley. I want you to sit opposite Lilly so that you two face each other. Yep, right there. Okay now you two. First we're going to work on communication. To see what you two have in common I want you to fill this questionnaire out and when you're finished, I want you to swap and we'll see what happens from then on. To give you some privacy, I'll just be outside the room."

'He's leaving us in here alone?' Miley thought. She didn't know any other principals, but she thought he was quite strange.

The questionnaire consist of many of the standard questions, favorite color, favorite animal, hobbies and etc, Miley went through them easily. She looked up to see what Lilly is doing. She just sat there, twirling her pen while her paper was left untouched. Miley just rolled her eyes while concentrating on her paper. Favorite singer/band. Miley thought it would be funny to put in Hannah Montana. She did love her own songs. She smiled to herself. Only 50 minutes left.

Half an hour later and Lilly finally decided to start her quiz. Another 15 minutes and she was finished. This left only 5 minutes left. They swapped papers and Miley scanned through Lilly's paper. They were all pretty standard answers. Pink, rabbits, shopping and … Hannah Montana. Miley almost gave a little shriek. How ironic. She was laughing on the inside. This made her want to tell Oliver and Ashley all about her alter ego. Almost.

"So I see you also like Hannah Montana." Miley quipped.

"I can see that." Lilly finally had spoken to her.

"I'm pretty sure that I know more about her than you do. I bet you only like her because that's who everyone is into these days."

Miley saw that Lilly was fuming on the inside. It made this all the more satisfying.

"I am like her biggest fan and just so you know, you're wrong. I liked her way before she became mainstream, probably before you even heard of her. I know so much more about her than you." Lilly said, really poised as if she was better than the other girl in the room. This just made it more fun for Miley.

"I bet you didn't know she's going to be making a surprise appearance at the local mall this weekend." Because Miley knew, and she also knew the only other person that knew was her dad. But as soon as those words left her mouth she regretted it.

"What?" Lilly was startled. She didn't know whether or not Miley was bluffing.

"Oh some fan you are." Miley tried to get herself out of the mess. If Lilly showed up she might recognize her and that'll ruin everything.

"I'm definitely going, just to see if you're right." She said, slowly. "Are you?"

"No." Lilly eyed her suspiciously. Miley needed an excuse, she couldn't be at the same place as both her identities. "I've got detention."

"That, you idiot, was cancelled for this," Lilly started as she waved her hand around. Lilly's eyes narrowed. The blue iciness of them cut through her, Lilly knew something was up.

"Oh," Miley was caught, her pulse started to rise. She needed a lie, anything, quickly!

"Since… well the principal thought I started the whole food fight right? Which you're friend actually did by throwing food at me first, but that's not the point. Anyway… I'm going to have to miss out on seeing my most favorite singer in the world because I have one weekend detention."

Miley was hoping that would work. It was the best she could do in a pressurized situation. She looked up at Lilly and was surprised to see her face ridden with guilt. But when she blinked, it was gone.

"Good. I'm glad I don't have to see your face there."

Miley should be glad her lie had worked but she wasn't. She was angry. How dare she. Miley provided her with top secret information, accidently, but still, she could have been a little bit grateful.

"Why are you so hateful?" Miley replied angrily.

The hour was up and Lilly just stood up plainly as if she didn't hear Miley's question. She started to walk out the door before deciding to turn around,

"I didn't hate you," Lilly started, her face had now become unpleasant, "until you started to hate me first." She continued walking, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**I didn't really want to finish it off there, I had a whole other part where I wanted to end it on, but it was getting long and that ending just sounded right. I'll save it for next chapter :).**

**Please review, critical criticism are welcome. **

**Also I've got a question, are any of the characters, out of character? (Obviously Lilly is, but there's an explanation for that later on). Oh and would you rather I develop the friendship with Miley and Oliver+Ashley a bit more, or would you rather Lilly and Miley interact a bit more? Thank you!**

**One more thing (lol), I'm no good with cliff-hangers so I'll give you a little teaser on next chapter. **_**Lilly sees Hannah at the mall and something happens to Miley on Monday that confuses her.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the overwhelming reviews and I took into account everything everyone wrote and tried my best with this update. I'm pleased you all enjoyed it, makes me happy :D. Sorry it took me a while to update, been away from the computer for a couple of days. Anyhow, here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Lilly braced herself. She was finally going to meet Hannah Montana. She wasn't sure whether or not Miley's tip off had been true or not, but she nevertheless got her hopes up. A trip to the mall on the weekends was no big deal; she probably would've gone anyway. But the idea that Hannah Montana might be there excited her. She had gone there early, before the store even opened and waited outside. Lilly wasn't even sure what time Hannah was supposed to be there. She could've asked Miley, but she had too much pride to do that.

The mall had finally opened and Lilly went straight in. There was nothing. No stage, no posters, no Hannah. Lilly stayed still. Her waiting paid off as after a few hours she saw something. In the centre of the Mall some people had begun setting up some tables. Lilly was excited and happy. Her hope was rising. That doesn't happen to her a lot these days. She did the first thing she always did when she got this way. She called Amber.

"Amber, guess what? Yes Hannah is going to be here! You better get here quickly; I think this place is going to be swamped within the hour."

Sure enough Hannah showed up. She sat right at the end of the row of table, her album and photos placed strategically leading up to her. Lilly was already in line, her heart beating a million miles an hour. This could not be happening! She could barely hear her voice with all the screaming around her. Then she heard an announcement.

"I WANT TO WELCOME HANNAH MONTANA! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY UP TO THE TABLE. ALBUMS ARE ONLY $30, BUT YOU CAN GET A SIGNED PHOTO FOR FREE. STOCKS ARE LIMITED"

This caused a fury of phone calls of the people in line. Lilly looked ahead, she was close enough to be able to get both! She hoped Amber would be able to get something as well. Hannah's music and lyrics had bonded them over the course of their friendship.

Each step brought her closer to her idol. This was going to be her first signed album; she was going to cherish it. Along the lines she saw happy faces. It made her heart beat; it made her feel like a part of something. She watched as the line in front of her grow shorter and shorter. She finally got to the table. Album bought, photo picked up and finally she got to meet Hannah Montana.

"Hi there!" Hannah had spoken to her! Lilly couldn't respond though, she was frozen. Hannah looked up to see who she was addressing. When she saw Lilly, her eyes became big and her eyes darted to the table.

Hannah coughed.

"So," her voice, now raspy, "Who should I sign this to?"

"Err," Lilly couldn't believe she had forgotten her own name, Hannah made her mind blank but after what felt like an hour she finally said "Lilly."

"Well, nice to meet you Lilly." Miley had to force herself to say. She had deliberately spelt Lilly's name 'L-I-L-Y'. She still didn't like her.

Lilly didn't notice though. Lilly had collected her gifts and stuck her hand out. She wanted to touch Hannah and a handshake was the most reasonable request she could make. As Hannah grabbed her hand, Lilly felt her skin tingle. It was exciting, it made her giddy and she blushed.

"Thank you! I love you so much!"

The look on Hannah's face made her feel stupid for saying that. Lilly took her things and quickly went off. Her face was burning. Lilly still couldn't believe she had finally met her, the girl whose music had allowed her to get through so much.

When Lilly finally got home however, she didn't feel that great. She didn't even feel good. She was thinking about Miley. She held up the album and the photo. She had gotten these, while Miley was stuck in detention and missed out. She felt a big pit at the bottom of her stomach. These weren't hers, they should belong to Miley.

* * *

"Miley! Why didn't you pick up your phone on Sunday?" Ashley had exclaimed when she walked into the school.

"Hannah Montana! She was at the mall. We tried calling and calling but you didn't pick up." Oliver added.

"Yeah I noticed, I had like 20 missed calls from the both of you. Each!"

The trio were walking to their lockers.

"Where were you anyway?" Oliver asked.

Miley didn't want to have to lie to her new friends, but for the sake of her secret, she had to.

"Oh with my father, it was a family trip."

Miley thought to herself, '_that wasn't a complete lie…' _but she still felt bad regardless.

"Oh right, but guess what? I got an autographed photo and signed album and almost got a date," he smirked.

Miley remembered giving them the merchandise. Oliver was so love-struck his voice came out as squeaks instead of words. Ashley was so excited she almost knocked her table over. Miley looked over at Ashley who pulled a gagging face.

"Anyway as I was saying," Oliver continued giving the death stare to Ashley who burst into laughter, "Since I've got the signed album, I could give you the photo since you missed out."

"Hey you could have my signed photo of Hannah as well!" Ashley added.

"Then she would have two photos Ashley!"

Miley just shook her head with delight, the way these two bicker, it always made her smile.

"Don't worry about it. You should keep them. You're probably bigger fans of hers and they're probably personalized anyway."

"You're right Miles. My one has 'To Oliver' on it." He said after he took the photo out of his bag. "She knows my name!"

"You can be so silly sometimes Oliver." Ashley replied.

This started their whole bickering again as they reached their lockers. Miley went to the opposite side to her two friends to her locker to grab some textbooks she needed. However, upon opening it up she saw something in there that was completely unexpected. She looked around her, to see if anyone had been looking at her but she just saw the usual commotion. Oliver and Ashley talking, kids walking down the corridor and no one paid her any attention.

'_What the hell?' _Miley thought. Inside her locker, standing upright and facing her was a copy of her own album. A _signed_ copy. She looked back at Ashley and Oliver. Miley was sure it couldn't have been them. She was the first person they saw when they walked into school. There was no way they could've gotten into her locker before her.

Miley took the album up and turned it around. It was genuine. She could recognize her own writing, her own signature. She looked at the message she had written on it. It wasn't what she wrote to her friends. It was a fairly generic message. Something she wrote to most fans. The name on it was scratched off. It definitely wasn't her friends doing. Did someone know she was Hannah Montana?

"Miley, want to hang out at the beach with us after school?" Oliver had interrupted her thoughts.

Miley was still a little dazed from seeing her own CD in her locker. She quickly closed the door to hide it from her friends, incase they started asking questions about it.

"What? Oh yeah of course! But I'll have to drop by my place to pick up a few things first."

"Hey no worries, I'll give you a lift. Have you been there yet? It's amazing."

"Haha actually I live quite close by. Anyway I'm off to class now, I'll see you two during maths alright."

Miley was distracted and needed some time alone to think. Had someone recognized her when she was Hannah Montana? Surely not, even Oliver and Ashley didn't and she hasn't really gotten to know anyone else who were close enough to identify her as the popstar. If they did why would they give Miley her CD back? Miley tried to not to think about it. Maybe someone got the wrong locker. She hoped it was that but somehow she didn't like the chances. She was in a confused state for the rest of the day.

* * *

School had ended and Miley felt as if she didn't even live it. Oliver took the girls in his car to her home where they met her father and brother. She kind of wished that they weren't there because she really needed to talk to her dad right now. Her identity could be exposed and she was scared and needed someone to talk to. '_Later'_ she thought. She gathered her stuff and headed off with them. They just had to walk a few minutes till they were there.

"Gosh Miley, I wish I lived at your place!" Oliver said when they were finally on the sand. "I'd be here everyday before and after school."

She didn't reply because she didn't really hear Oliver, she was still really distracted. Then she felt a wash of cold fall on her face. She was wet. Miley opened her mouth to say something and the water tasted of salt. When she looked she saw Ashley, holding a bucket laughing her head off.

"I'm glad that snapped you out of it." She said.

"Oh I'm going to get you!"

Miley looked over at Oliver, who also had a face full of salt water and she smirked at him. He smirked back and they both turned to face Ashley. They knew what each other needed to do.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" Ashley shrieked while laughing.

Miley and Oliver tried to grab Ashley but she ran off just in time. They spent a few minutes chasing her while she dodged in and out of them. Finally Oliver managed to grab onto her arms. Miley caught up to them and grabbed Ashley's legs. Just like that, they both lifted Ashley.

Ashley giggled.

"Okay Miley on the count of three," Oliver said. They started to swing Ashley. "One…"

"What's happening?" Ashley saw that they were knee deep in the water.

"Two…"

"OH NO! Don't you dare."

"Three!"

And as Ashley opened her mouth to protest, Oliver and Miley had loosened their grip and Ashley flew into the water. There was a big splash and a whole lot of laughter from the two. Ashley had swallowed a mouthful of water. Miley and Oliver were still laughing so hard they didn't see Ashley swim underwater towards them. She grabbed their legs and pulled as she stood up. Losing balance both Oliver and Miley fell in, fully clothed just as Ashley did, into the waves. When everyone resurfaced they couldn't help but laugh at how silly they looked. The trio spent their entire evening splashing around in the sun and surf.

"I'm just going to the kiosk up there." Miley said after they've just been lying in the sand for about half an hour. "Anyone want anything?"

"Yeah, just water would be fine."

"Water for me too. Thanks."

Miley had started to walk towards the kiosk. The climb to the top on sand was tiring and by the time she got to the top she was in dire need for water. She had gotten into line and waited. She heard a familiar voice. It was high and perky, it belonged to Lilly. She was the girl at the kiosk stand. Miley leered over so she could confirm it and once she saw the blonde hair under the orange kiosk hat she felt uneasy. All of a sudden Miley's thoughts overwhelmed her. Images of her locker and the Hannah Montana's CD flashed through her mind. Lilly… she knew she was a Hannah Montana fan, that she wasn't able to be able to see her idol and she also knew where her locker was. But why would she do that?

Miley had finally gotten to the front of the line.

"Hi… Lilly." For some reason, Miley was nervous.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Miley was surprised at the casualness of the girl in front of her. When Miley didn't reply Lilly just looked her up and down.

"I see you've just been swimming. Let me see, you've probably swallowed a lot of sea water so you came here to get a nice cool bottle of water? Oh but you're not here alone are you? One for Oliver and another for Ashley. Three bottles, that will be $6 thanks."

Miley didn't know what was happening, but she paid Lilly and went off. This was strange; the girl she was just talking to was nothing like the girl she had met at school. Miley wanted find out what's going on so she took her bottled and sat at the nearest table to the kiosk stand. She was close enough so that she could see and hear Lilly. An old man in his 70ies had approached the stand and started to chat. Miley guessed he was a regular customer.

"So Mr Jones, the usual?"

"That'll be great thanks Lilly."

She saw Lilly put some chips in the fryer and continued to chat.

"You'll need all the energy to stay on your board with those waves today." Lilly had said.

"Oh dear girl, if only that were true."

"You're only as old as you feel. I bet your lady friend over there will agree with me."

Miley saw Lilly wink over to an old lady sitting on the table. The old guy had blushed and Lilly continued to say,

"I bet you'd do much better than I will. I'll probably break a nail." Lilly smiled, "Here are your fries." She proceeded to pick a flower from the counter, "and a little something for your date."

"Always a pleasure Lilly. Thank you, Lucy will just love these!" He beamed as he walked over to his lady friend.

This was not the Lilly that Miley had known. The one at school and at their mediation class was cold, cunning and mean. That Lilly hated her friends, ignored her and made everyone feel insignificant. This Lilly however, she was sweet and caring and kind. Miley could even see it in her eyes.

Miley finally noticed the time and remembered what she was suppose to do. She went back down to her friends and apologized for taking so long. They all continued to play around in the sand until dusk but Miley's mind wasn't totally there. She was thinking of Lilly. What an enigma. A puzzle that Miley wanted to solve.

* * *

**I kind of didn't like how I wrote the first part but I thought it'd do. Anyway, what did you think? I know it wasn't too exciting, but I'm trying to set up the mystery (and hopefully Lilly sound a bit more like herself yea?)**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes. It's late and I've got work experience tomorrow so I kind of rushed the editing process :P**

**Please review, and in the next chapter… Another mediation class with Miley and Lilly (so yay for them finally interacting some more)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read. I'm extremely grateful. Anyway continue for some Miley and Lilly goodness!**

**

* * *

**

It was Tuesday and on this particular Tuesday Amber and Lilly were giving Miley and her friends a harder time than usual. They got pushed and picked on, but they all gave as much as they got. Oliver made quick and witty remarks, Ashley mostly agreed. Miley even helped because she didn't like to be made to feel small, and because they were treating her friends without respect. Miley didn't know why today of all days things were so bad. Maybe it was because it has been exactly a week since the food fight incident, maybe it was because Lilly was annoyed because she has to stay back for an extra hour after school, or maybe, Miley thought, Lilly was trying to cover her tracks. All Miley knew at this point was that she was looking forward to the mediation class, just so she could talk to Lilly, without Amber, Oliver or Ashley being in the way. She knew the two groups had some major issues, spanning back a couple of years and she was just caught in the crossfire because she was a part of one of the groups. Maybe it would be easier to talk to her without the others, because she didn't directly hate Lilly and she kind of hoped Lilly didn't directly hate her.

"Oh god I hate them so much" Oliver said. The final bell had rung and Miley had quickly met up with her two friends before heading off to mediation class.

"They've been giving us a hard day all day. What the hell is their problem today."

Miley just nodded in agreement. Amber had been a total cow to her, always retorting everything she said in class and making little remarks about everything she did. Lilly was the same, but it didn't affect Miley as much.

When she got to class, Lilly was already seated.

"You're late."

"I didn't know you were looking so forward to seeing me," Miley replied.

"Oh save it, I just don't want to prolong these lessons."

"You didn't care to co-operate last lesson. What changed?"

"Being stuck with you."

Miley remained silent. Lilly smirked.

Before Miley could say anything else, the principal came in and had begun to tell them what's in store for them today.

"Today you two are going to help the drama club. They need a backdrop painted for their production, if you head off there now you will see plans and paint and everything you need. Again, I don't have the time to supervise, but last week was ok, wasn't it girls?"

"Sir," Lilly started to say, "How many more lessons do we need?"

"Well Lilly, I can't say. I'll pop by to check up on you two and to how you're both doing. Just as long as you two are decent with each other, you might even become friends!"

As he turned to leave Lilly whispered,

"Not likely." Just quiet enough so that he wouldn't hear but loud enough so that Miley could.

When they got to the drama room they found everything they needed. Smocks, paintbrushes, paint and a big blank board with faint lines depicting a scene on it. Lilly snatched the color plan before Miley could see. Lilly just smiled and picked up a paint brush and smock.

"Here you go," Lilly said, as she gave them to Miley.

"Huh, what?" Miley was again confused by Lilly's behavior.

"And you can start with this."

Miley looked and saw Lilly hand over a container of brown paint.

"Oh" was the only thing that Miley could say.

"You can start with the _dirt_." Lilly jeered.

"You think you're so smart, don't you."

"Don't I just." She sneered.

Miley just merely rolled her eyes and started painting. She wasn't sure how she was going to crack the Lilly puzzle. Even through all the insults, she was still mystified by her. After about half an hour of silence except for the sounds of brush strokes, Miley spoke up.

"Why did you take the blame for Amber?"

Miley had been thinking about this for the past 30 minutes. She was sure it was Amber that had started the whole thing. Lilly was just with her at the time. Lilly had taken the blame for what her friend did. Miley was sure it's Amber who has control over the duo. She was the one who starts fights and insults everyone. Despite appearances, Lilly seemed like the second in command in the pair.

"I… well it's my mess."

"No it wasn't. Amber threw something at me, not you."

"Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about! I know that you know about Oliver and I and what happened. I'm sure Oliver told you."

Lilly saw right through her.

"I just mean, you didn't even do anything to me that time. Why must you take blame for every incident? "

"Ok listen to me." Lilly had turned to face Miley. This caused Miley to stop painting and look at her. "This whole mess has a history and it's in the past, so don't get involved. Answer me this, are you happy right now?"

Shocked and confused, Miley didn't know what Lilly was on about.

"Well besides the occasion teasing from certain people, I'm really happy."

This garnered a smirk from Lilly.

"Smartass. You're happy so what's with all the questions?"

"It's just … curiosity… and you…"

"No. There's nothing more to me so stop trying to find a meaning behind everything. Everyone is happy and everything is in its place."

"But …"

Miley felt Lilly knew more about her intentions than she thought. She saw right through her. Just then, Lilly let out a big sigh.

"Miley… I made my choice a long time ago and you made yours that day in the cafeteria when you stood up for those idiots. Just let it be, and everyone will be happy."

But something in her voice made Miley believe that she wasn't. She didn't push the fact though. They both continued to paint for the rest of their mediation.

They were both so into painting they didn't even notice the principal show up to check up on their progress. He shook his head and groaned.

"Girls, girls look what you're doing!"

"What?" Both girls said in unison.

"I want you two to step back and take a look."

They both did it. Both had a paintbrush in their hand. Both brushed had blue on it. It was too bad that the shade of blue was different. The sky on the painted backdrop looked funny. Towards the left, where Lilly had started, it was a dark shade of blue, it made it almost look like night. Towards the right, where Miley was, the sky was bright blue, the color of a normal sunny day.

"It seems you two will probably be in mediation for a while yet. I'm quite disappointed; I thought you two might have communicated better. It would be at least a couple more weeks of these lessons before you two get your Tuesday and Friday's afternoons off."

"No sir!" Lilly almost shouted.

"If you two are not able to do this simple task right together, I'm not sure how you're going to get along outside. I'll see you two here on Friday, you will be finishing off this backdrop and start on a new one for another scene next week until it's all done. Then I'll look for more things you two can do together. Now doesn't that sound fun."

"No." Lilly said.

"Well all the more reason to settle your differences hmm? Now off you go."

Miley and Lilly headed off in the same direction. They both went out of the school, each feeling quite uncomfortable.

* * *

It was dark and Miley was online chatting to her friends. She told them what the principal made them do and what he said before they left. She didn't tell them what happened with Lilly. She knew it would just upset Oliver and Ashley and she hated to upset people. After she signed off Miley stared out the window. It was a few minutes past midnight and she wasn't tired. Her day with Lilly left her with more questions than answers. Lilly was more of a conundrum, the puzzle that is Lilly keeps getting messier and she wasn't even close to solving it.

She kept staring out the window. She saw someone wander past her bedroom window. For a few weeks now she's seen the same person, always at night, always alone walking past. She wondered why they're up so late. What kind of story that person was wrapped up in.

Miley needed to clear her head. This person, whoever it was had the right idea. She needed some air.

She went opened her backdoor so slight as not to wake anyone up and walked outside. Despite being alone in the dark outside, she felt quite safe. Miley started walking towards the beach. It was a lovely place and not too far from her house. The sea air might help in clearing her head.

When she got there she wasn't alone. She saw someone sitting upon the sand, looking at the waves. This person didn't see Miley so she got closer. Now Miley could see this person more clearly. It was definitely a girl. Miley could clearly see her blonde hair fly about in the wind. It sparkled in the moonlight. Miley got closer and could see the girl was about her age. She felt familiar; Miley felt she knew her…

"Lilly?"

The strange girl turned around to where she heard a name, her name, it _was _Lilly!

"Oh my gosh, are you stalking me now?"

"No it's just…" and then something in Miley's mind went off. "You're the girl that passes my window, aren't you?"

"Not intentionally."

Miley thought about this coincidence. At night, a person passes her bedroom window and she wonders about her story. During the day, she wonders about Lilly and what she is about. How strange that the two are one and the same. It was almost poetic.

Lilly spoke again before Miley could do or say thing.

"Can you leave now?"

"Why should I?"

"Because this is MY place."

"Well technically it doesn't belong to any…"

"Argh, I have no time for your bullshit. Just. Go. Away."

Miley had never heard such anger from anyone before. Miley didn't budge though. She sat down, a few feet away from Lilly and stayed. Lilly was quiet and Miley stayed silent. Miley could hear her breathing. They were deep but sharp. Lilly hugged her legs and placed her face between them. She was curled up like a ball, so defenseless. Miley could hear the waves crash upon the shore. She could feel the sand between her toes. She could feel the tension radiate from Lilly and she wanted so much to leave. She was scared. Scared of how Lilly would react. Of what Lilly would think about her if she didn't listen to her wishes. But she didn't want to give up.

After what seems like hours (but was actually only 20 minutes) Miley spoke up.

"Why do you come here in the middle of the night?"

There was silence from the other girl. Miley tried again.

"How often do come here?"

Silence. Miley tried again. She's going to keep trying until she gets a response.

"Does anyone know you come here?"

Still silence.

"Why are you here?"

Miley finally got her response. It came out as a silent whisper.

"Why," she heard Lilly begin to say, "don't you just leave me alone?"

Lilly's voice was dry and frail. She sounded almost in pain. Was she crying? Miley felt terrible. She didn't mean to hurt the girl. She could handle anger, but not this.

"Is that what you really want?"

Miley waited. After about a strong minute she got her answer.

"Yes."

Lilly was still curled up. Her face was still hidden and Miley's heart sank.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted …" but Miley couldn't finished. She had hurt her enemy. She didn't know how she did it. She wasn't meant to. She couldn't handle it.

As Miley stood up to leave, she said it again,

"I'm sorry."

The next day at school Miley was with Oliver and Ashley. They were joking around and talking about the day to come. Lilly was with Amber, they were talking after picking on the closest defenseless kid. Everything was normal. No one but Lilly and Miley knew what had happened last night. They both pretended nothing happened with each other because that was what Miley thought Lilly wanted. Lilly didn't actually want that but Lilly knew that that was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**I think this chapter might be a lot shorter than the previous one, but I planned to end it here and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have the next few chapters planned out, so hopefully the story will flow better. **

**I don't have a name for the principal, if you haven't noticed lol. Anyway next chapter: **_**What does Lilly think and feel about everything that has happened so far?**_

**Please review, I'd like to hear what you all think of the Miley and Lilly interactions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, and to the readers, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. After this week I'll probably be able to update more regularly, hopefully. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this part.**

**

* * *

**

It has been a few weeks now and Miley had done what Lilly had wished and stayed away. Within the school grounds they acted as enemies, they did what their friends did, at the beach Miley usually didn't buy anything from the kiosk where Lilly worked and during mediation classes they painted the backdrop in silence. Miley had made no effort with Lilly, not because she had given up, but because she was doing what Lilly wanted. She had her friends, she had her family and she had her secret life as Hannah Montana, there was no point in dwelling on someone who did not want to open up. Everything was 'normal' in both their lives.

This was what Lilly had wanted. Things to go back to the way they were supposed to be. She was supposed to be the popular one. She hated Oliver and Ashley and everyone they associated with, including Miley. But Lilly couldn't do that. The weeks passed by and Miley continued to ignore her. It was especially hard in mediation classes. Lilly would look over at Miley in every class. Miley would be concentrating hard on her painting and didn't seem to care about the other girl in the room. Lilly's heart would sink a little more every time. It hurt to know that she had pushed away the only person who actually wanted to get to know the real Lilly. She didn't know why she did it. She didn't want to anything to disturb the charade. She was poised, cold and unbreakable. Ever since she put on her mask a year ago she was able to keep it on and no one thought her any different. Actually, Amber knew. It was all Amber's idea.

Lilly wasn't allowed to take off her mask. Then Miley came and saw that there was something more. That little glimpse Miley saw reminded Lilly that she was real. What could Lilly do though? She couldn't upset the balance she and Amber had created in their lives. It didn't bother Lilly before but now there were cracks in her walls and she felt the pressure of it all too great. It was all because of Miley. If only Miley didn't come to her school and if only she didn't become friends with Oliver and Ashley, her walls would still be solid and her mask firmly on. Lilly felt she needed to do something about it. It has only been a few weeks and she was already unable to cope. Seeing Miley made her stress, sluggish and squirm inside. She needed to act before her wall breaks apart in front of everyone. Something has to be doneabout the Miley situation.

Work had just finished for Lilly that Monday afternoon. It has been exactly one month since Miley had arrived at her school and rocked her whole world. It has been about a fortnight since Miley stopped trying and bothering her. If Lilly was to do nothing she would eventually break. She needed to mend the cracks in her wall. The only person who could do that was the same girl who had caused them in the first place. Miley.

It was dusk and the sun was setting. Lilly walked up to the Stewart house and stood outside for what seemed like hours until she decided to make her move.

Miley was watching television. Just an hour ago Ashley had left after an afternoon of studying together. Ashley might not have seemed very bright but once she commits to something, she gets it done. Their maths homework for the week was finished and upon checking each other's work, it looked like they got the same answer for most of the questions. While Miley was sitting on the sofa the door bell rang. Not really wanting to move from such comfort she yelled out to Jackson.

"Can you get that?"

He didn't answer. She looked at the table in front of her and saw that Ashley had left her maths book at her place. She probably came back to pick it up. With a sigh Miley got up from her nice soft sofa, picked up the book and went to the door. She opened it.

"Did you forget something?" Miley said with an almost laugh. But the person at the door wasn't Ashley. The shock from seeing the person on the other side made Miley drop the book and she had to blink a few times to make sure her eyes weren't lying to her.

"Hey," Lilly said, she looked nervous. "Before you say anything I just want to say sorry. Sorry for snapping at you the other night, I know I don't own the beach and I had no right to tell you to do anything you didn't want and I'm just sorry alright? That's all I want to say, so umm, I'll just go now. Bye…"

Before Miley could say anything, Lilly was gone. Miley didn't even have enough time to register that Lilly was outside her door before she was gone again. Miley poked her head outside the door and looked around. Lilly was gone though. She just wanted to shout out "Wait!" but there was no one outside. Two weeks of silence between them broken. She would've never guessed that Lilly would be the one to make a move. She seemed so firm on her request that they leave everything how it was. This just made Miley confused.

Why now? It has been a couple of weeks and Lilly was already starting to slip out of her mind. The interest in Lilly in the first few weeks had diminished. She didn't really need another friend; she had Oliver and Ashley already. She definitely didn't need to worry about someone she didn't even know. The thought of it did tickle her curiosity though, but after Lilly's blow up Miley knew she didn't want to interfere with it. It was too much trouble to get involved with. It would've taken too much effort and Miley didn't have the heart to go through something as painful as Lilly's meltdown again. So she left it and left her. Then the girl walked back into her life. Her curiosity flared up and she started to think about the girl once again. Lilly. That girl would be way too difficult for Miley to handle. But she wanted to, and she felt a need to. Lilly was too much in her mind for her not to.

* * *

Miley went down to the beach that night. She was there. Lilly was in the same spot where Miley had found her all those nights ago. It felt as familiar as the other night, she was afraid of what might happen but she had started this and needed to go on ahead. She wanted to find out more about Lilly and now that Lilly had made a move this was her chance. Lilly hadn't noticed her, or at least she didn't look like she noticed Miley. Miley walked up towards her, as she did the other night.

"Hello," Miley started.

"Hi," Lilly replied. Miley couldn't tell from her tone how she was going to react to her presence.

"Can I sit here?"

After a slight pause Lilly replied with a simple "Sure."

Miley sat down and watched Lilly as she watched the shoreline. Miley didn't know what to say or do, she was sitting so close to Lilly and her heart started to beat faster. She was nervous or scared or excited, she wasn't sure. She stayed silent and watched the wave's crash into the sand with Lilly by her side.

After a long awkward silence between the two, Lilly spoke.

"You want to know why I come here?" It was more of a statement than a question. Miley tore her eyes off the shore and looked at Lilly. Lilly's eyes were still on the ocean.

"It's because I love this time of night. It's quiet and no one is walking about. There are no cars, no sound and no one else. It's like a secret. It was my secret."

"Oh," A sound escaped from Miley. She waited for Lilly to continue.

"Yeah, I guess that's kind of why I went psycho at you all those weeks ago. This was my place. Whenever I come down here at night I feel like the only person in the world. I could just be myself."

"And then I showed up?"

"And then you showed up. When you were here it made me realize that there was no escaping the real world. This was my secret and you forced yourself into it. I didn't know what to do so I snapped. I haven't felt so vulnerable since …" Lilly had just stopped, feeling as if she had said too much; Miley didn't want to push the issue, not yet anyway. She was starting to feel really bad about the situation.

"I… I didn't know it meant so much to you. I'm sorry…"

This made Lilly turn around to face Miley. Miley had just realized she hadn't taken her eyes off the other girl, she had been watching her throughout her whole speech. The way the moon lit her face up, how her mouth twitched as she spoke and the way her eyes showed a pain deep within her soul. The thought made Miley shy and she looked down at the patch of sand in front of her. The blush upon Miley's face made Lilly smile, just a bit.

"Don't be sorry." When Miley looked up at Lilly again she continued, "thank you, for finding me."

When Miley's face turned a pale red again, Lilly couldn't help but grin.

"So Miley. We're okay?"

"Definitely, and you? Are you okay with me?"

"Yes but," Miley's heart skipped a beat. It showed on her face which made Lilly smiled as she continued. "But I know nothing about you. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Miley Stewart?"

For the next few hours they talked and got to know each other better. Miley hadn't opened up to someone as much as she did that night and Lilly hadn't been able to just be herself in such a long time. They laughed, smiled, joked and sighed together as they reminisced past events, talked about their lives and the future. This led them to talk about what would happen once the night was over and they had to leave their secret little world. Lilly pretty much said what she was thinking at the time.

"I don't think we can be friends…"

"Wait what? After you told me so much about yourself… after I told you so much about me… and you just say…"

"I mean, when we're at school and around people from school."

"Oh," Miley's heart sunk. "Is that what you really want?"

"God no but…"

"But you value your reputation much more?"

Lilly didn't know how to answer, she didn't want to hurt Miley but she also didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes," she went with the truth. "But it's not exactly what you think. It's just Amber …"

"Then tell me what it is, what happened and why does Amber have such a hold on you?"

"That's another thing I think we should never mention and Amber doesn't have anything on me, she's my best friend…"

The hurt in Miley's heart turned to anger; this wasn't how she pictured things.

"Why are you making things so complicated? What's with all the rules and secrets. This isn't how a normal friendship is like. And Amber is mean and a bitch, I've got no idea what you see in her."

"But we're not _normal_ are we? I mean, look where we are and what we're doing. It's the middle of the night, we're alone and together. Look around, don't you think it's just beautiful. I use to think I liked being alone because I could be myself. Then you came waltzing into my life and now I'm more alive when I'm around you. I haven't felt like this in years. But can you see how this isn't real? The real world won't accept our friendship…"

Lilly's calm façade made Miley's heart soften, she could understand what Lilly was on about, but she couldn't accept it.

"But who in the 'real world' won't accept us, being friends?" Miley said. She thought of Amber and the fact that her and Lilly were the popular duo. If Lilly was Miley's friend, the complex social structure will crumble. "Amber?"

Lilly smiled, a sweet sad smile.

"Yeah." It was exactly what Miley thought. Amber somehow had a sort of hold over Lilly. However Lilly continued after a short pause.

"…and Oliver. He's not going to like the fact that we're friends."

Miley was shocked. It must've showed on her face because Lilly started giggling.

"You didn't think I wanted to keep us a secret because I was being completely selfish did you?"

"…No," but Miley's face must've betrayed her because Lilly could see.

"Liar," Lilly said as she started to giggle at Miley again. Miley couldn't do anything but turn a slight shade of pink which made Lilly smile even more.

"but… but he wouldn't do anything about it!"

"Oh I think you're underestimating how much we hate each other. But… I know how tight you, Oliver and Ashley have become so I don't want to knowingly cause a rift but umm, try asking them about what happened with Sarah. That's all I'm going to say."

That name sounded familiar to Miley. Sarah… Sarah… She was sure she has heard of her before. It was late and she was tired and cannot remember anything properly. It'll be clearer in the morning, Miley thought; she'll talk to Oliver and Ashley and maybe try to find out more of what happened in the past.

"Look at the time, I think I better go now." Miley said, she needed to rest because a lot happen in one night. It still seemed so surreal.

"This is so surreal isn't it? Are we good, Miley?"

"Yeah, we're good." Miley replied. She wanted to do something to show Lilly that she still wanted to get to know her. The thought of giving the blonde girl a hug made her nervous though so all she did was smile. Lilly smiled back and Miley felt like a dork.

"Hey I'll walk you home, my house is on the way."

So the two girls, who only a day ago had never had a proper conversation walked side by side together, now no longer enemies.

* * *

Lilly was on Miley's thoughts in the morning after she woke up. Was what happened last night real, or was it just a dream. Miley wasn't too sure. It felt real, Lilly felt real. It _must've_ been real.

What was she suppose to think about this morning? Something Lilly had mentioned. Sarah? Now Miley remembered! Sarah! Ashley's old best friend, before she met Oliver. What happened with Sarah? Why didn't Lilly say anymore? Miley felt the need to quickly shower, dress and eat so she could get to the school. She wanted to talk to her friends, but she didn't want to make it obvious. She could still hear Lilly's voice clearly in her mind. "_He's not going to like the fact that we're friends" … "try asking them about what happened with Sarah"._ First Miley needed to find out from Oliver or Ashley themselves the truth about Sarah. For now, she's going to have to keep Lilly a secret.

* * *

**Did you like that? They're finally friends! Lol and yes, right now they're just friends (even though what they're saying could mean so much more than that). **

**Please review, I enjoy reading your comments very much :D. Any improvements you might have are also welcome. (and also, what did you guys all think about my attempt at a cliffhanger? Yeah, not very well, but you get the gist about what the next chapter might be about yeah?) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this story is quite slow moving, so I just want to thank everyone who's still with me. Especially all of you who review, it really gives me motivation to write.**

**

* * *

**

When Miley arrived at school, the fact that she had stayed up till the early hours of the morning finally caught up to her. All of a sudden she felt really tired. But it was a school day and she needed to stay up for classes. She also wanted to find out about Sarah. She looked for Oliver or Ashley; they were usually together in the mornings around their lockers. Today she couldn't spot them at all in the crowd. The fact that she couldn't keep her eyes opened didn't help much at all. Although she did spot someone else who she was excited to see. Lilly! She was walking up towards her locker, towards Miley. Miley thought Lilly looked great, she didn't look one bit tired.

"How can you not be tired?" Miley asked when Lilly arrived at her locker.

Lilly just merely rolled her eyes and continued to ignore her. Miley knew Lilly had already told her they were going to act as 'enemies' at school, but she forgot. It really got to her. Lilly was a completely different person at the moment. An Amber clone. She didn't like this Lilly, such an enigma. Miley concentrated on her task for the day, which was to find out about Sarah but Oliver and Ashley were still nowhere to be found.

Soon the bell had rung. Lilly was gone and Miley was alone. She decided to head off to her class. Her tired eyes lit up when she saw Oliver and Ashley running to class.

"Oh thank god!" Oliver puffed. "We're not late."

"Where were you two?" Miley inquired.

"Well, Oliver's car decided to get a flat tyre. We were stuck trying to fix it and Oliver is completely useless with tools."

"Hey, hey! I fixed it didn't I?"

"With help from a …" but Ashley's mouth was covered. Oliver's hand was placed conveniently so that her words were muffled. Miley had to laugh at her friends' silliness.

"That's not important Ashley! Oh I think we should head in now."

Miley wasn't able to ask about Sarah. She didn't have enough time at that moment and they were technically not allowed to talk in class. It would have to wait till lunch. Maths lessons usually dragged, but today it seemed to go as slowly as it could.

* * *

Lunch time finally rolled by and Miley had Oliver and Ashley to herself. How was she going to bring the topic up though?

"Hey ya'll, I was just wondering…" Oliver and Ashley had raised their heads up to hear what was up with Miley. She continued, "I've been seeing Sarah around with Lilly a lot lately. If I remembered correctly didn't you tell me she was your best friend Ashley?"

"Oh umm," Miley had never seen the color from Ashley's face drain so fast. She was completely white.

"Yes."

"What happened? Why is she not here with us then?" Miley looked from Ashley to Oliver. Oliver gave Ashley a sympathetic look and continued for her.

"Don't worry Ashley, I'll tell it." He put his arms around her as he started to talk. "Remember how I told you that Lilly, Amber and I use to be a group? Well after they chucked me out I hung out with Ashley and Sarah. I don't think I told you that before I started hanging around them, there was like a month period where I was pretty much alone. Amber had given Ashley and Sarah a lot of trouble in that time. Don't really know why, probably because they were easy targets. I guess that's how we joined forces. Mutual hatred, I know that's a terrible thing to do but it worked out in the end eh Ash?"

He gave her a little shake and she cracked a sad smile.

"I don't know how it happened," he continued, "but Sarah had started talking to Lilly. We couldn't believe it. After how bad Amber and Lilly made us feel. I mean, it didn't even stop Amber and Lilly picking on us. Lilly and Sarah were supposedly friends but Amber still teased Sarah quite a lot. You'd think a friend would try to help her 'friend' not get picked on. Anyway in the end I guess we gave her a choice. The outcome should be obvious."

"That's it?" Miley was confused to why Lilly would want her to know that. She looked over at her table but Lilly was fully engrossed in conversation with Amber and didn't notice her at all.

"Yeah." Oliver looked at Ashley, "Ashley, you alright?"

She just nodded. He wasn't convinced though.

"How about I get you some ice-cream?" he said sincerely, "I know how much ice-cream cheers you up. My shout."

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks Oliver."

He gave her a hug as he got up and left the table.

"I still miss her."

Miley looked from Lilly's table to Ashley. Ashley continued talking, her eyes still cast down.

"I mean, Oliver's great but there's some things you can only say to a girl which you can't say to a guy. I am so glad I've got you now."

"Aww, you mean a lot to me too Ashley."

Ashley finally looked up and smiled.

"She didn't really choose though."

"What?"

"Sarah. She didn't choose Lilly over us. We were so scared that Lilly was going to hurt her. We warned her. She didn't do anything. Sarah said she could handle being friends with us and with Lilly. But we couldn't handle it. In the end we kind of made the choice for her. We stopped talking to her…"

Miley was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't have anything to say. Oliver finally came back and all talk about Sarah ceased. Ashley had passed her daze and had begun to act as she normally does, all dopey and silly. Things had returned back to normal for the trio.

Miley had processed the information she got. What her friends did to their former friend was terrible. Sarah didn't really do anything except for befriending Lilly. To lose two friends over that was harsh, Miley couldn't understand it. She was in exactly the same position as Sarah. Then again, Miley thought, there was a lot she didn't know yet.

Lunch had finished and Miley was ready for her next class. She said her goodbyes to her friends as she headed off to chemistry. Oliver and Ashley aren't in her class, but Lilly was. Miley wanted to talk to her about the things she found out. Lilly probably wouldn't pay attention to her in class. Miley didn't care because being in the same class with her made them feel closer. They also had mediation afterwards. She looked forwards to those classes now. She could be alone with Lilly and Lilly wouldn't have to pretend. In class Miley sat by herself. She wished Lilly would sit next to her. Sarah was there too. Lilly sat next to her instead. Class had finished and Miley couldn't have been gladder.

* * *

Miley rushed off to mediation. She knew Lilly was with Amber right now to saw their farewells. Amber would always make some comment about how terrible for Lilly it would be and Lilly would agree. This time round however, Lilly would've lied to Amber. When Miley thought about this she had to smile to herself. She was glad Amber had no idea about Lilly and her. She was the reason Lilly is keeping something from Amber.

"Hey!" Miley almost shouted when Lilly came into the room. Lilly gave a stern look, eyeing Miley. Her eyes told her everything… no, they were saying. Someone was behind her.

"Hello girls!" It was the principal. "I see you two made some progress and all it took was a couple of weeks together. I'm thinking these classes might come to an end soon. Aren't you excited about that? Let's see, wow you've almost finished with the painting. Okay what I'll get you to do when that's done today is this. Here's some paper mache stuff. I just need some props to go with the backgrounds. Alright, I'll see you later!"

Lilly waited until she was sure he was out of earshot and burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Miley couldn't help but laugh along while Lilly continued, "Look what we got here. Glue, newspaper, funny shapes… this is going to be fun!"

"Yes Lilly, but we should finish the painting off first."

"Such a party pooper." Lilly pouted.

Miley was still surprised at the transition Lilly could make in such a short time. Popular and bitchy Lilly had become this sweet, cute and funny girl.

"I enjoy this." Miley said, "and I understand why you want to keep this secret. I asked Oliver and Ashley about Sarah."

"What did they say?"

"Sarah was their friend and then she became your friend so they stopped being her friend. I'm in the same position. You didn't want them to stop being my friend. But why would you do that?"

"You're happy with them aren't you?"

Miley thought about all the fun the three of them had. They were her best friends and it would kill her to lose them. Their ideas on loyalty were extremely strong, that's one of the reasons she liked them so much. However that same reason would also cause a rift between them if they found out about Lilly.

"Definitely." Miley replied.

"Exactly, I wouldn't want you to turn out like me."

It took Miley a while to understand what Lilly had just slipped,

"Lilly, you're not happy?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that." Lilly was trying to backtrack, but she had already said it. There was no point trying to cover it up now. "Well, sometimes I am. I'm happy right now."

"I like that." Was all Miley said, she didn't want to push the issue.

"I bet you do." Lilly replied with a smirk.

Soon they had finished painting and started with the paper mache. Miley missed this, she use to do this when she was younger. Somehow it felt right doing something like this with Lilly. When she was with her, everything seemed so new and so innocent.

"Oh I forgot to say, I saw you with Sarah in chem."

Lilly had on her face a grin.

"Not jealous are we?"

Miley couldn't help herself. Her face turned a bright pink and she had no idea why.

"No!" Miley said a little too defensively. "It's just… it's nice you're still her friend. I mean without you she'd probably have no one."

"Hmm I'm not that great."

"Don't be so modest Lilly."

"No I'm serious. I only stayed her friend out of guilt, but I must admit I kind of got use to her. She's alright now."

Miley suddenly felt cold. Guilt? What was Lilly trying to tell her?

"What are you saying?"

"Miley, I'm not so innocent in all this. Did you ever wonder why I became her friend in the first place? I wasn't interested in making new friends. I just knew that by being her friend it would piss the hell out of Oliver."

Oliver and Ashley had being right! Their actions towards Sarah back then didn't look so cruel after all. Lilly didn't care about Sarah at all. But that meant…

"I'm sorry Miley, I just didn't want you to think I was some saint. I made some terrible decisions, because I was angry, or scared…"

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"Is that why you're my friend? Are you just out to hurt my friends some more?"

"Oh god Miley no," Lilly faced showed remorse, "You're different. I mean it was easy with Sarah, she seemed to really like the fact that someone popular was paying her attention. You…you're actually interested in me, you care about me. That's why it's so hard pretending to hate you when everyone else is around."

Miley finally understood why their secret is so important.

"Miley, I really _care _about you. I don't want to hurt you. If that means not hurting your friends then I'm not going to do that."

"Even though you hate them?"

"Yeah. The way you feel about Amber is the same way I feel about Oliver."

"Why though?" When Lilly didn't reply Miley asked again. "Why do you hate Oliver so much? Lilly?"

"I remember saying that we shouldn't discuss the past, and don't do that. Don't say my name like that. It really gets to me. You know, no one ever says my name. Well, they do but never at me. People talk about me all the time. But you talk _to_ me; you give my name life and meaning."

Miley knew Lilly was trying to change the subject, but she couldn't help but melt into her words. Lilly could do that to her. Lilly made her feel things she never knew she could. Miley tried to put how she felt into words, but she couldn't, she didn't know what it was…

"Lilly…" Miley finally said, slowly and sadly.

"Yeah," Lilly started to say. "Just like that…"

* * *

**Ahh, I hope the Sarah revelation didn't disappoint. It's not really connected to the overall mystery much. But things are coming out bit by bit… **

**What did you all think? Please let me know by reviewing (lol). Another question, how do you think Liley are progressing? Too fast? Not fast enough? Do you all like it so far? (It's incredibly angsty isn't it? I'm sorry, but I really like angst hehe) Let me know :)**

**(Oh and look, I found the horizontal line, no more dashes for starting/ending the chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone again for your kind reviews. I just want to say, I didn't want Oliver to be the bad guy, I was trying to show how he was hurt and misguided maybe? But you could understand his reasoning and understand why Miley is still really good friends with them yeah? But yeah, enjoy the update :)**

**

* * *

**

Miley, Ashley and Oliver were lounging around on the sand at the beach on the weekend. It was a Saturday and it was not unusual that these three were spending their afternoon here. What was unusual was that Miley had something else on her mind. To be specific, it was more like a someone. Driven by curiosity, Miley wanted to find out more about this particular person. She couldn't help but think about her.

"Hey Oliver, I was wondering, what were you like during junior high?"

"Well I was a bit of a dork." He laughed.

"Oh Oliver, you still are!" Ashley teased.

"What about you Ashley?"

"I don't think I changed much. I think I'm not as innocent because of the experiences and changes we went through. How about you Miley?"

"Let me see. I was homeschooled so a lot has changed for me. I'd like to think I'm more empathetic since I deal with people on a more personal level."

Oliver smiled, "That's nice."

"So… what were Amber and Lilly like?" Miley had gotten her nerves up to ask that. She hoped they were going to reply properly.

"Oh wow," Oliver started, "Amber, well I'm not too sure. She was… I don't think a lot of people remember her before she became popular. Lilly, well I did know a lot about her. She was funny, clumsy and always in high spirits. What else… she was sweet and cute and caring. She was really cool, in a dorky sort of way…"

Miley could picture Lilly right now. Carefree and happy, it was how Lilly was like when she was with her, without all the anger and pain.

"Oliver…" Ashley said with a soft voice as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, I guess I haven't really thought about her like that in a long time," he said reminiscing about the past. "When she left us I was so angry I tried not to think much about that. You would've liked her Miley, if you went to school in junior high."

Miley knew she would because she does now.

"Do you miss her?"

He looked conflicted. It took a while before Oliver answered.

"As much as I'd hate to say this but yeah, I do."

* * *

It had been a few days since Miley had found out more about Lilly's past self on the beach. Miley got it into her head that she might be able to reunite Oliver and Lilly. All she had to do, she thought, was get Lilly away from Amber. Then maybe Lilly might be able to forgive Oliver and Oliver might be able to forgive Lilly and they'd all be friends. Miley was very optimistic. She really wanted this to happen. She had to wait till the afternoon for their mediation class so she could talk to Lilly and try to prompt Lilly to remember the past, like what she did with Oliver a few days ago.

The day ended quite soon and mediation was going to start soon. Miley was excited. She hadn't been with Lilly in a while.

"Hey!" Miley perked up when Lilly walked into the class.

"Hello to you too," smiled as she tilted her head. Miley thought she looked really cute like that. "Did you miss me?"

Miley's face turned crimson.

"Yeah." Miley said, almost softly.

"I missed you too." Lilly said, almost as softly as Miley.

They gathered a whole bunch of newspaper so that they could continue making their paper mashe props.

"Hey Lilly, if you could have anything you want, what would it be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything, like for example, you want to be famous or you want things to be how they were in junior high or …"

Lilly suspected what Miley was trying to do but she answered none the less.

"I want to spend more time with you Miley!"

Miley knew Lilly wasn't taking this seriously, but she couldn't help but smile at the answer.

"Lilly!"

"Haha okay seriously. Mmm well, I want to be not popular. So not everyone knows me. I want to blend in so I don't want to have to pretend. I don't want to be mean. I want to be able to talk to you."

"Oh Lilly. But you can have those things, you just have to…"

"No. I know what you're going to say." Lilly said. She wasn't being angry or defensive. She was really calm, as if she knew Miley was going to bring this up. "Amber right? I can't leave Amber."

"But I've been asking about you..."

"Can't help but talk about me eh?" Lilly said jokingly.

"When people described how you were like a few years ago, it sounds nothing like how you are when you're with Amber."

"Was it Oliver?" Lilly understood what Miley was trying to do. Lilly looked down at the newspaper strip she was holding. "I just can't you know and Amber is my friend. I. Can't. Leave. Her."

"But why? Why can't you? She doesn't act like a very good friend. And yeah it was Oliver but you know what he said? I know you two don't like each other but…" Miley was starting to ramble. She didn't plan for Lilly catching on to what she was doing. "but I think we might be able to work through it. I mean, I'm his friend, I'm your friend, and it's bound to work out. Plus, he told me he missed you."

Lilly looked like she didn't hear a word Miley had just said. She was completely out of it. Lilly was just staring at the strip of newspaper she was holding and wasn't moving. Her blue eyes were like glass.

"Lilly? Did you hear me?"

Miley reached over to touch Lilly's shoulders. At her touch Lilly jerked and snapped out of it.

"Miley I…" still holding her newspaper she pushed the chair from under her. "I've got to go…"

Lilly was acting so strangely. She dropped everything and almost ran out of the room. 20 minutes into the lesson and Miley was sitting alone. Lilly was gone.

"What?" Miley said to herself. She left her seat and went over to Lilly's. She wasn't sure if she should've followed Lilly. Something happened and Miley had no idea what happened in those short 20 minutes. She took a seat where Lilly had sat and thought. Was it all the Amber and Oliver talk? Miley thought it could've been, but felt there was more to it. Miley looked down and saw piece of newspaper Lilly had in her hands a few minutes ago. She read it.

"Oh God…" Miley said as she picked it up. She knew exactly where Lilly ran off to.

* * *

"Lilly?" Miley said as she approached her. "I saw this. Are you alright?"

Miley put the newspaper piece on the table in front of her. It was part of the _obituary names were familiar to Miley. 'Mr and Mrs Jones.' It was the old man who Lilly had joked around with all those weeks ago when Miley was still trying to figure her out. The lady he was with must've been his wife. How tragic. Lilly must've been closer to them than Miley thought._ Lilly was sitting at the exact table they had sat. Miley knew this was where she would be.

"They're gone." Lilly said. Tears were rolling down her face but she made no noise.

"Can you…" she gasped, "Can you take me home? I don't want to be alone right now."

Miley nodded and they stood and walked away. It was strange how no one seemed to have noticed them but at that particular time neither of them cared.

When they got to Lilly's house, her eyes seemed to have dried up. Miley could still see the streaks of dried up tears on her face. They went up to her bedroom and sat in silence.

"You were close to them, weren't you?"

"Yeah. We were good friends."

"How did you know them? You don't have to answer if you don't want…"

Lilly smiled at Miley.

"It's alright, I'll tell you. It was a while ago, when I first started working at the kiosk on the beach. They were regulars so I got to speak to them a lot." Then Lilly started to smile as she remembered her old friends. "They weren't together yet when I started working there and I had no idea they liked each other until they each told me. He told me how he never married and I just thought, this dude is so old, how could he not be married yet! I found out why though, he told me he was a player when he was younger. I couldn't help but laugh when he told me." Lilly started to chuckle. When she stopped she continued, her face was bright and she had a sweet smile on her face.

"He told me how he saw her here one day. He never liked the beach but from that day on he came every single day. He was scared to talk to her. At the tender age of 65 he fell in love. He told me she was the first woman he had ever fallen for."

"Wow…" was all Miley could say. "What about her? Did she like him back?"

"Her story was a little sadder. She was married at 21 and became a widow at age 24. She was hurt and angry. For 30 years she couldn't bear to get close to anyone. Can you imagine wanting to spend your entire life with someone, only to have that taken away pretty much straight away? She couldn't love anymore, but then she met him. He taught her slowly to not be scared anymore and slowly, she fell for him too. I got them together you know?" Lilly looked quite proud. "I put their orders on that table I was on and got him talking to her."

"Oh Lilly." Miley understood Lilly's pain. She wished she could take some of it away.

"Yeah. They helped me a lot too. I told them stuff about me and my feelings and all that. They never judged, they told me I shouldn't worry and that it shouldn't even matter. They told me everything was going to be ok and I believed them." Lilly's voice started to squeak as she said that. Her eyes started to tear up again.

"Hey hey there Lilly, look at me." Lilly looked and their eyes were locked. "Everything _will_ be ok. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Miley… Can you do another thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Come with me to the funeral tomorrow? I can't do this alone."

It was the first time in a long time Lilly had asked for something. It was the first time she was scared to be by herself and Miley was the only one there for her.

* * *

Two girls were absent from school on that day, Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott. No one knew they were together at the funeral of Mr and Mrs Jones. Lilly stood alone as they lowered their coffins down into the earth. Miley was standing next to her, too afraid she was going to do something wrong or stupid. She could see the other girl in the corner of her eye. She could see the silent tears running down her face. Miley turned to look at her. Lilly was shaking.

Lilly needed something to hold onto so she grabbed the only thing she could. Miley felt Lilly's cold hands reach for hers and she took it without a thought, warming them up and hoping to keep her safe. Their hands were entangled as they stood watching the coffins side by side in the ground. Miley could feel Lilly's hands in hers. It was the first time they actually had any physical contact. All of a sudden Miley could feel Lilly's presence. She could hear Lilly's slight breathing and she could feel her tears. Miley felt the tremors of Lilly's body throughout hers and before she knew it she started to shake as well. She wasn't cold or scared or even sad. She was just standing with Lilly's hands in hers and that made her feel strange. Her heartbeat started to rise and her breath was now short and swift. Miley pushed whatever she was feeling away because she couldn't do this now. She was here for Lilly.

* * *

**Two old people did fall in love at the place I worked. They got married. Their past wasn't as interesting but it was extremely cute. It also helps moves the plot of my story along so it was extremely useful as well.**

**Please review because I love them and will love you lol. I know Liley didn't progress much and nothing big was revealed about the mystery but this is kind of a set-up chapter for the next part. There is one significant thing though, about Lilly, in this chapter. What do you reckon it is aye? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love reading your reviews! Thank you everyone. Especially loved the theories some of you came up with. Anyway here's the next part, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you" Lilly said to Miley that afternoon after the funeral.

Miley just gave Lilly a hug in response. The ways their bodies came together made Miley feel safe. She hoped that Lilly felt the same way.

They headed home after Lilly had spoken to the family of Mr and Mrs Jones offering them her condolences. They went back to Lilly's house and by the time they got there the sun had already set. Miley stayed over for dinner and soon after they finished they went up to Lilly's room. Lilly didn't look as upset and Miley felt relieved. She took a look around the room. Miley could see photos of Lilly and Amber plaster all around her room. Miley felt kind of jealous, she was Lilly's friend too except her photos would probably never be put up. Miley wondered why Lilly didn't ask Amber to accompany her. Amber didn't seem like such a great friend. In the space above Lilly's bed there was a picture Miley noticed, it was of her. It was actually Hannah Montana but it was still her. This made Miley smile a bit. It was the signed photo she gave to her. That seemed so long ago. Miley went up to read what she wrote on it, if she had known that Lilly was so much more she would've given her a better message.

"Sorry I made you miss her mall appearance." Lilly said.

"Er, that's okay." Miley smirked, "but you gave me her signed cd anyway."

Lilly blushed.

"How did you know? I mean… It wasn't mine!"

"It was pretty obvious Lilly."

"I thought I was really sly you know. But yeah, in times like this I would put one of her songs on." Lilly said with a nod towards the Hannah Montana photo, "but she hasn't released anything in ages, I think she's keeping a low profile these days."

Miley couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Lilly said. In a few seconds she couldn't help but laugh along with Miley and she had no idea why.

A few hours have past and Lilly and Miley were now lying on Lilly's bed looking up at the ceiling. Lilly was tired from the day they had. From crying and feeling terrible at the funeral to joking and laughing with Miley in her room, Lilly just felt exhausted from the range of emotions she felt today. Soon after the laughter had died down she thought again about her deceased friends.

"You know what Miley?" She asked.

"What are you thinking Lilly?"

"Mr and Mrs Jones. I'm glad they … died … together. Well, I mean I was talking to the family and they told me that Mrs Jones had a stroke in their home. Mr Jones was there and called for help, but he was with her throughout it all. She told him everything was alright. It was probably the first time he didn't believe her. They said that he had a heart attack a few hours after. But I don't reckon it was like that. I think he couldn't live without her and he knew. His heart knew so it just stopped. He had to bear a few hours without her and that was too much for him. He died of a broken heart. That's love… now they can be together forever. What they had, that was true love."

"Yeah… that's love." Miley murmured. She was dazed at Lilly's interpretation of it. It was so romantic.

"… That was definitely love…" Lilly murmured back as her voice died down.

Miley's heart skipped a beat. _That's love…_ She looked over at Lilly. She could see the moonlight in her hair as Lilly rested. Her eyes were closed and she looked at peace now. Lilly had been so tired. After seeing Lilly just lying there, so stunning, Miley finally understood. She understood everything now, what was happening to her; how she felt every time she was with Lilly. _Love…_

She didn't want to move Lilly, she looked too peaceful. Miley thought she would just close her eyes for a second just so she could feel Lilly close to her. Then she would have to go home, it was late. When she opened her eyes again Lilly's arm was draped over her. It was warm and it was comfortable and it felt right. Miley couldn't move. Her eyes were wide open, she could feel every little movement of the girl next to her and it kept awake. It made her giddy and hot. Miley didn't want to move. She slowly moved her arms and put them around the sleeping girl. She thought she could see a smile on Lilly's face. Miley just held her while she slept and soon fell asleep herself with a slight smile upon her face.

* * *

The morning after was just panic. The first thing Miley noticed was that Lilly was in her arms still asleep. Then the remembered that she had fallen asleep at Lilly's place. She forgot to tell her father. She reached into her pocket to check her phone but she had turned it off for the funeral.

"Oh no" she moaned as she checked for the time. They were going to be late for school as well.

"Lilly... Lilly wake up."

"Mmm," Lilly groaned back. "Let's just stay like this. This is nice."

"Lilly! We're going to be late."

"Ah okay." Lilly sat up. "That was a nice sleep." She said smiling.

"I'm not going to be able to get back home and then to school in time and oh my dad's going to be so worried." Miley said panicking.

"Hey relax! This is what we're going to do. You get ready here, I'll drive you to school and you can call your father on the way there. Come here. You're a mess." Lilly said trying to stifle a laugh.

Lilly pulled Miley over and started to fix her hair up. Miley, amongst all the panic just remembered her big revelation last night and started to get nervous around Lilly. Oh god, she thought. She didn't have enough time to think about how she felt for Lilly now so instead she jumped off the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

When they were ready they ran outside to Lilly's car. They had a few minutes to get to school. Miley quickly turned her phone on and she found she had multiple voice messages from her dad, brother, Oliver and Ashley. She dialed her father. At first he was relieved she was safe. She told him she would explain everything once she got home. He was mad that she hadn't contacted him and told her how worried he had been. She apologized, and as Lilly pulled into the school grounds she told him she had to go.

"You go in first if you want." Lilly told her.

As Miley got out of the car Lilly grabbed her arm.

"We have 1 minute till class but before you go I just want to thank you for everything yesterday. It means a lot to me."

The smile Lilly gave her made her weak. She didn't want to open her mouth incase she let something spill so she simply gave Lilly a smile before heading off to class and leaving Lilly in the car. When she got inside the school she saw Oliver and Ashley. They rushed over to her and swamped her.

"Oh my god Miley, you're ok! Where were you yesterday? At first we just thought you were sick but then your dad called us. He told us the school called him and he had no idea where you were… "

"Then we called you but couldn't get through as well. You were gone the whole day and when your dad told us you still weren't home at night we were so worried. We had no idea where you were, we couldn't contact you…"

Miley couldn't tell who was saying what. What a mess. With this, having to get to class, her father and Lilly she started to get a headache. There were too many problems and it overwhelmed her.

"Guys…" Miley started to speak. "I'm fine, look at me. I'll explain everything later. Can we please go to class… I really need to just sit down."

"Yeah but we have maths, I'm not sure that's going to help you much." Ashley said.

Miley moaned as her reply and Oliver chucked.

"Here," he said offering his arm, "Just calm down, deep breaths and we'll do things one at a time okay?"

He placed her on her seat before finding his own. One problem at a time, Miley thought. She started to make a mental list. Maths class first, that was easy. Then explain things to Oliver and Ashley at lunch. What was she going to tell them? She couldn't tell them she was with Lilly; she couldn't even say it was a family problem because her dad had contacted them. Just make something up. Then she'd have to explain everything to her dad. She could tell him about the funeral and how upset her friend was. Hopefully he won't ground her for that. Then there was the hard stuff to deal with.

What was she going to do about Lilly? Last night everything was so easy. It was just the two of them. Now there were other factors. There were other things to think about. Miley pushed all thoughts of Lilly out of her head. She needed to deal with the easy stuff first and think about it later. It was hard though, with Lilly sitting a few seats away from her at that moment.

* * *

Lunch time finally rolled by and she was able to talk to her friends.

"So that's it ya'll. I was with my friend the whole day. My phone was off and didn't get any of your calls. My friend asked me to skip and I would've told you but it was very last minute. I kind of ended up staying over their place because I had such a tiring day and fell asleep and forgot to call my dad. I'm so sorry for making you worry so much."

"Oh we're so glad nothing happened to you. Who was it anyway?" Oliver asked.

Miley hit a snag in her story. So far everything was the truth. Who else did she know besides them? She couldn't tell them it was Lilly…

"Oh my god!" Ashley suddenly squealed. "This person, is it someone you like?"

Miley thought of Lilly and started to blush. It was only last night she figured this out.

"Look Oliver! She's blushing. You have a crush! Don't you?"

"I… er…." Miley started to stutter as she grew more red and hot.

"Haha you do! And since you two were out all day yesterday it must mean the feelings mutual. Ooo!"

"No I don't know about that." Miley replied. "We're friends right now and there's other stuff to consider as well…"

"Oh bull Miley!" Oliver interrupted, "Just go for it. Don't do nothing and have regrets, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Miley smiled, she couldn't believe she was talking to her friends about her feelings for Lilly. "Yeah but what do I say? How do I tell a friend I've got stronger than friendship feelings for them?"

"Ok you do this. Listen up because this is going to be hard to remember." Ashley started to say. "Well you go and say to him 'I like you' and wait for a reply."

Oliver had a grin on his face. Ashley was going hyper trying to contain her excitement. Miley had to look away. _'Him' _… it wasn't as simple as that though. It wasn't a 'him', it was 'her'. One simple word ruined her enjoyment of their conversation. It ruined her own excitement at the prospect of her and Lilly and everything just sank in. Lilly's a girl. She liked a girl. She didn't think if Lilly would even like her back, because she was also a girl.

The bell had rung and they headed off to their final class. Class rushed by and soon it was time to go home. Before they left to go, Oliver stopped Miley.

"I can see it in your face. You looked so nervous throughout our last class. Don't be scared. Today at lunch when you were remembering yesterday, and talking about your crush, I've never seen you so happy. You were glowing. So just do it ok?"

When Miley got home her father was yelling at her while giving her a hug. He gave her a stern lecture but when he heard about the funeral and her friend he felt for her. He said that that was such a great thing she did but she should've told him because he was worried sick. They hugged and she went to her room.

Miley was completely disconnected to the world at the moment. She had Oliver's words stuck in her head. He told her to go for it. No regrets and all. But if only he knew what she stood to lose. _'Don't be scared' _he said. But she wasn't, was she? She was just… she didn't know. All she knew right now was that she needed to see Lilly.

'Meet me at our spot' Miley texted Lilly.

* * *

This was it, Miley thought. She was at the beach after sneaking out the backdoor of her house. Miley waited and time seemed to be especially slow just to torment her. But then she saw her. Lilly walked to her, slowly and Miley's heart beat faster with every step she took. Miley stood up and watched as Lilly came face to face with her. She took a deep breath and held it.

Lilly was right there in front of her and all the worrying and fear she felt just melted away. Miley was going to go for it, like her friends told her. They were here in their own world. It was just her with Lilly and everything felt right again. Miley's feelings for the girl in front of her had engulfed her. She wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"Alright Miley?" Lilly asked, a bit worried.

Miley shook her head. She slowly reached out and grabbed Lilly's hand and placed it between hers. Miley's hands were surprisingly dry but Lilly's hand started to sweat. Miley watched Lilly for a second. She looked scared or nervous or a mix of both. Her breathing quickened and Miley could hear the other girl's heart beat a little faster.

"Lilly I…" Miley took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I … I like you…"

With the tone and intensity of Miley's confession, there was no way Lilly could've misinterpreted that.

* * *

**Lol yes after 8 chapters we finally get an acknowledgment of her feelings. I take things slow don't I? Anyway I feel as if the end of the chapter might be a little rushed. **

**So what did you think? What do you reckon Lilly is going to do? Please review and let me know your thoughts :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much, sorry I couldn't personally reply to your reviews this time but I want you all to know I am still really appreciating it. I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. I got offered a 1 week casual job in the evening and have been flat out studying in the morning and arvo and working at night. Anyway I might not update for a while because of the job. I'll try my best to hey :D.**

**

* * *

**

Lilly was silent for a long time. Miley was beginning to sweat. Her hands were starting to slide from Lilly's. Lilly pulled away first though. It was abrupt and Miley went cold.

"I like you too." Lilly finally said.

It was not what Miley wanted to hear. The tone and the way Lilly said it, it was as if Lilly was deliberately trying to misinterpret what Miley had confessed.

"What… What a silly thing to say Miley. Friends are supposed to like each other. You know I like you, since you're my friend."

Lilly's voice shook and she had to turn away from Miley. She wanted Miley to just pretend she had never said anything, she wanted Miley to go along with how she was steering the conversation. But Miley wouldn't.

"No…" Miley said, "You know what I mean…"

Lilly did. Miley knew she did.

With her back to Miley, Lilly's voice quivered more as she spoke.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

With a big sighed Lilly continued.

"You don't know me Miley. I'm going to end up hurting you. I always do that. What we have now is great isn't it? Let's not ruin it."

"What are you talking about? I know you're scared because well, this thing between us isn't really ideal is it? I know this is new to you…"

Lilly's eyes went big at the word _new_. Her face was guilty, but Miley didn't notice. Miley merely continued.

"Oh god it's all so new to me too. I'm still so confused about everything, the only thing I know that's true however, is how I feel about you. I know you feel the same."

"Didn't you just hear me? This whole thing is going to make you hate me. I care about us too much to do that. So we can't."

Miley was hurt at Lilly's blunt words. She couldn't understand Lilly's reasoning. Lilly was hurting her right now.

"But now that I know what this is I am feeling, I can't…" tears started welling up in Miley's eyes, "I can't stand not being with you…"

"Shhh… come on don't do this." Lilly whispered as she finally turned to face Miley. She lifted Miley's head up so that their eyes met. "Everything is just too overwhelming right now. We'll take some time off so we can think it over. But listen, us, right now, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Your friendship means everything to me and I can't go back to where I was before, pretending and not having anyone real to talk to. I don't think I can survive without us being friends…"

Miley understood. It hurt but she understood. She liked Lilly. Lilly liked her; but they couldn't be together. Miley didn't know how she felt. She was disappointed but a little bit relieved. She was unsure which made her more upset.

* * *

For the next few days Lilly and Miley had their 'time apart'. That week the principal finally announced that their mediation classes were a success and they were finally finished. With this came the realization that Miley will not be able to see Lilly regularly. It was such bad timing. A week or two had passed and it was strange for Miley seeing Lilly act so normal after everything. Miley couldn't concentrate in class. She kept finding herself turning around to look at Lilly, or staring at the back of her head. During lunch she would be fixated on Lilly while trying not to make it obvious to her friends. Once, while they were walking through the corridors, Miley purposely brushed her hand across Lilly's. The way Lilly's arm jerked away made Miley smile because she knew Lilly still felt for her, but upset because she was still afraid.

Oliver noticed this change in Miley and he was worried. He wanted to help so he took her aside to talk to her one day.

"Miley, you've been so out of it lately. What's wrong?"

Miley was irritated at this because she knew she couldn't actually tell him everything. She wanted so much to but she couldn't because she was scared of how he would react.

"It's your entire fault!"

"What?"

"Remember a few weeks ago we talked about me liking someone. You told me to go for it."

"Oh… and you did? And it didn't turn out well? Aww Miley you should've told us. I mean, that guy must be an idiot if he doesn't like you."

"No it's not that. I'm pretty sure that … that they like me back."

Oliver looked confused.

"So what's the problem?"

"Fear." Miley went over it in her mind so she could explain it so that he might understand what she's on about. "Okay it's like this, say… Ashley likes you."

"What? No way!"

"Hypothetically speaking idiot. Okay so she likes you. You like her too but you don't want to be with her because you don't want to ruin the friendship."

"That's a stupid reason, I wouldn't do that."

"Let's say that you do…!"

"But I won't. I mean, I could but why would I? You like someone who likes you back, you go for it full throttle. God it's hard falling for someone in the first place, and finding out they like you back? That's one of the best things that could happen to you. I've had some regrets in my life and not telling someone I like them would be a big one. You're not going to know if it's going to be wonderful … or shit unless you give it a go. Don't let this guy that you like regret not doing anything."

"Oh Oliver, I didn't know you could be so deep."

"Well," he started to blush, "Don't tell anyone and ruin my macho reputation."

They both laughed. She spent the rest of her day with Oliver. The talk had further strengthened her bond with her friends and she couldn't be happier. Miley knew exactly what she was going to do about the whole thing.

* * *

The following afternoon Miley found herself at Lilly's doorstep. She knocked and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally Lilly answered the door. She couldn't read Lilly's expression but Lilly grabbed her and pulled her in.

"What do you think you're doing? We're supposed to cool it down to think stuff over."

Lilly sounded a little bit angry and a little bit panicky.

"I already have. I just came here to say I don't care if you end up hating me, or if I end up hating you."

"But I care."

"Isn't it worth the risk?"

"No." Lilly answered that so matter-of-factly. Miley could see Lilly wasn't going to budge on the issue. Miley felt she needed to do something about that. Something drastic.

"Well then, I also want to tell you that I don't care what you think."

Lilly looked confused for a moment and Miley started to smirk.

"Excuse m…" but Lilly's words were muffled. Lilly hadn't noticed that Miley had grabbed her while she was mid-sentenced and placed her lips firmly on hers. Lilly could feel Miley's lips on her own. It made her weak, it made her scared. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She struggled at first but that only made Miley deepen the kiss which made her almost sigh. Lilly couldn't resist anymore and melted into Miley's embrace. Lilly finally pushed Miley away, a little too late.

"Wha… what was that?" Lilly asked, afraid of the answer.

"Sorry," Miley replied before grabbing Lilly once again. Miley wanted to do it again. She needed to feel Lilly on her lips again. It was a wonderful feeling; she had never felt anything like this before. Kissing Lilly was crazy and wonderful and delicious. She could feel Lilly become breathless; they pulled away for a moment to catch their breath.

"I figured that..." Miley said, kissing Lilly again, against her will.

"… since I already ruined the friendship by kissing you…" she said in between kisses, "that I might as well … since this friendship is a secret anyway… you can't…do anything about it…"

Lilly finally found her will to overpower Miley. She pulled Miley off her and stepped back. She felt bare.

"Stop!" Lilly almost shouted. Miley took a step back. Lilly didn't look happy. Miley's action finally caught up with her. She was worried, what if she _did_ ruin everything?

"Don't you dare do that again…" Lilly said with such fierceness.

Miley took another step back, scared. What had she done?

"Because I swear, if you ever do that again…" Lilly said with the same intensity, but her face softened. "…If you do that again, I'm warning you. I'm going to have to reciprocate."

It took Miley a little while to register what had been said. She was so happy she could've hit Lilly for frightening her like that. A few seconds later Miley wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and surely but slowly her lips found Lilly's. What happened next stunned Miley. Lilly had been holding back before, now however, her passion had taken form in that kiss and made Miley weak at the knees. For the first time, Miley was breathless.

* * *

That night they were at their little secret spot on the beach. They laid next to each other watching the stars together.

"I'm scared, Miley."

"I am too."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Lilly's hand reached over and found Miley's.

"How did you know I wasn't going to react badly?"

"I didn't. I just needed you to choose whether you wanted me or not have me at all. I had to do something to push us to one side because we were just stuck. I'm so glad you wanted me back."

"What now though?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen with us …and everyone else?"

"Nothing. We were friends and now we're together. Nothing besides that has changed. We're still a secret, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." It was too dark for Miley to see the reaction on Lilly's face but she was disappointed.

"When did you know?"

Miley smiled. She knew the exact place and time it happened.

"It was when you were talking to me about love. Then I knew. I finally _saw_ you. I thought I knew what love was, but I didn't. How passionate you talked about it, you made me realize that was what I was feeling for you. What about you?"

Lilly struggled for a bit. She knew. It was when Miley first walked into her life. It was the first time they accidently brushed against each other. It was because Miley had cared about her. It was all the times they spent together, getting to know each other. It was when they had finally hugged when Lilly needed it the most. It was the fact that Miley held her at night and stayed with her without hesitation. It was all those moments together. Lilly had known she was falling for the other girl. She had tried so hard to fight her feelings. But Lilly couldn't tell Miley that, it would make her ask too many questions Lilly didn't want to give her answers to.

"I knew when… when you told me you liked me. It was like a light bulb moment. That's it…"

Miley smiled at that thought. Lilly didn't, it was the first time she lied to Miley.

* * *

**Was that what you expected? I know some of you guessed some bits of it correctly. Congrats :D. Anyway I just wanted to defend how 'fast' the relationship might seem. It's like, they already have the whole secret thing set up, and so it wasn't hard to get together anyway. (plus there's a reason for it later).**

**Anyway what do you reckon? Please review and let me know. Can I also say I don't like writing kissing scenes, but I hope it turned out okay? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me ages to update, I've finally got on top of things and got my stuff settled a bit. I want to thank all of you again, especially the regulars (and someone owes me a cookie :D). Anyway sorry I couldn't reply to the reviews, I figured it best I update sooner rather than later. **

**

* * *

**

As Miley looked around her room her life couldn't be any more perfect. She had everything she needed, her career, her family, her friends. Lilly. Miley kind of liked the fact that some aspects of her life were kept separate from the others. She wouldn't like anyone finding out that she's Hannah Montana, not yet anyway. She didn't want to be treated differently if they found out she was a famous popstar. No one knew about Lilly and that was fine for her. This way she didn't have to think about the consequences of being with Lilly, she could just enjoy the time they have together. Miley has become really good at keeping secrets.

Miley could see the happy girl smiling back at her as she looked into the mirror. Then she noticed something tucked in the crevasse on the corner of her mirror. It was a white piece of paper that she did not put there. She took it down and opened it to find a message inside. From the handwriting she could tell it was Lilly's and it made Miley all giddy inside.

'_Look out the window_ '

Miley followed the instructions on the letter and walked to the window on the other side of her room. When she looked outside she couldn't see anything. She looked harder and still nothing. What did Lilly want her to see? She pulled open the window to get a clearer view. As she did that another white piece of paper, stuck to the bottom of the window sill got pulled up with the window. Another letter from Lilly. Miley was getting more excited as she unfolded the letter to read it.

'_Go to our table.'_

Miley knew which table this was. It was the table Mr and Mrs Jones use to sit on. Somewhere along the lines Lilly had adopted this table for them. It was the middle of the day however and if Lilly was there now, someone might see them. But Miley was excited to see what Lilly had planned so she grabbed her coat and went to the beach. She got there and there was no one on the table. Miley went over and sat down and waited. It took her a while until she realized Lilly wasn't going to come. Maybe there was another letter somewhere. Miley looked over the table and the chairs and then underneath. Sure enough there was another piece of paper stuck on the underside of the table.

Miley unfolded this one and instead of a message, there was a drawing. The picture kind of looked like the beach. In the centre was a little arrow with the words '_our spot'. _More towards the left of the drawing there was a little red 'X'. _X marks the spot_, Miley thought and she followed the map to where the 'X' was.

With a her bad map reading skills Miley finally got to where she was suppose to be. She didn't know what Lilly was doing but she really wanted to find out. All she could see was a rock cave though. It was some sort of dead end and Lilly was nowhere to be seen. Miley looked around, hoping to find another letter. She didn't find one, but she did see a big red 'X' painted on the inner section of a part of the rock wall. She had to bend down a little so she could inspect it closer. When she did so she saw that there was an opening, a sort of crack in the wall which was covered up by the layers of rocks, next to the mark. She crawled through, messing up her hair and clothes in the process.

It was worth it however. Behind the rock wall was Lilly, sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket next to her in the sand.

"Hi there." She piped up.

"Wow Lilly, what's all of this?"

Lilly walked over to where Miley was still on the ground and helped her up. She proceeded to fix her hair and brush the sand and gravel from her clothes.

"I found this place a few weeks ago. I wanted to show you but I figured I'll save it for something special. Today is exactly one month since we've been together. Surprise!"

Miley blushed, she had forgotten.

"This is so wonderful Lilly…"

"This isn't the best bit though." Lilly said as she guided Miley onto the blanket. "Sit."

Lilly went to pick something up and sat next to Miley.

"I've got ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream?" Miley giggled.

"Yep, nothing is better than eating ice-cream with you." Lilly replied as she handed over Miley's cone.

Miley was lost for words so she just leaned over and gave Lilly a kiss.

It's late in the afternoon and Lilly and Miley had spent their whole day on the secluded sand bank.

"This place is so wonderful Lilly."

"It is isn't it? I'm glad I found it for us."

"Yeah and now we can be together during the day and not have it hide indoors." Miley smiled. It would be nice to be somewhere other than in each other's room or at their other spot in the middle of the night.

"You reckon people are going to find out about us?" Lilly asked.

"No, this is out little secret remember."

"They're going to find out sooner or later though." Lilly said, trying to prompt Miley to start talking about the matter.

"I won't let that happen."

"I mean, we can't keep this secret forever."

"Stop worrying."

But Lilly wasn't worried, she looked sad. She quickly changed her expression when Miley turned and faced her.

Miley continued.

"No one had a clue about our friendship and they still have no clue about this."

Lilly forced a smile.

"I wish we could be together, out in public. I hate pretending to ignore you. I really hate it when Amber picks on you or cuts you off and I can't do anything but agree with her, or laugh. I hate hurting you."

"I know you don't mean it, it's ok, and you can't help who she is."

"It's my fault though. Remember when we first met and I didn't like you because you were friends with Oliver and Ashley? She's mean to you now because she thinks I don't like you. Maybe when I tell her about us …"

"Lilly says what? You want to tell Amber?"

"She's not going to tell anyone, that I'm sure of."

"Are you crazy? Amber, of all people?"

"I can tell her to stop picking on you. Seriously, she's nothing without me."

"What?" Miley was shocked. Lilly had never spoken about her friendship dynamic with Amber before. Their popularity and the power they had. After everything Lilly went through, she never thought Lilly could be the confident and powerful one in the duo.

"If you didn't already realize, not everyone likes Amber. Our whole popularity is based on the fact that she's the one who bullies people while I am the nice and charming one. People like us because of me; they don't overpower us because of her. Perfect team, she wouldn't want to ruin it."

"But Amber? I don't want her to know."

"She is my friend and I want her to know. I mean, I don't like keeping this a secret. I want someone else to know how much I care about you."

Miley brushed some of Lilly's blonde hair from her face.

"This secret thing isn't so bad though. It's just us and no one else can interfere. It's fun and intense, keeping this secret just between us two. Being in public or not doesn't change the fact that_ I love you."_

Lilly wasn't sure she had heard Miley properly. Her whole expression changed. She was now confused and hopeful.

"What?"

Miley sported a cheeky grin.

"You heard…"

Lilly smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too."

Miley's hear skipped a beat.

"What?"

"…you heard."

* * *

Miley would've stayed there all day with Lilly if she hadn't already planned a study session with Ashley at home. She finally remembered and had to tear herself away from Lilly.

When she got home Ashley was already inside on the table with her books out.

"You're late!" She squealed.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. I got caught up in something." Miley huffed as she took a seat next to her.

Ashley studied Miley's face and started to squeal even louder.

"Oh my god. You're so flustered. You're blushing. What have you been doing? Who have you been with? You've got to spill everything. Forget about studying this is more interesting."

Miley didn't know she was still pink from being with Lilly.

"It's nothing! I was just jogging you know. Phew!"

Ashley didn't believe her obvious lie and started to laugh.

"You're in love!" Ashley teased.

Miley, defeated couldn't help but think back to what Lilly had said. _"I love you too"._ She couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

"Yeah."

It was Ashley's turn to be caught off guard.

"Oh wow I didn't realize you were going to confess so easily. This is so great Miley! Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's…" Miley couldn't tell her the truth. "It's no one…"

"Ooo Miley's in love! Come on who is it? If I was in love I would shout it from the rooftops." Ashley watched as Miley started to smile.

"It's not as simple as that. It's wonderful, it's confusing, it's hard and it's easy… it's right… but it's wrong."

"Wow." Ashley was now starry eyed. "Is that what love makes you feel?"

"Yeah I guess." Miley grinned. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

"Well no, not exactly. I thought I was… but when Oliver told me how he felt when he was in love, I didn't feel like that so I assumed it wasn't love."

"Who did you think you were in love with? And who did Oliver love?" Miley loved gossip. It was a guilty pleasure of hers.

Ashley started to blush.

"Don't laugh ok? I really liked …" she paused.

"Go on!"

"…Oliver. I thought I was in love but we're friends… and he obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"What? No way. Do you still like him?"

"Well… yeah. It was like all of a sudden I realized I cared about him so much more than a friend."

"I know how that feels like…" Miley said, thinking about Lilly.

"Yeah and I don't know why but I think it might be because you've been bringing things up from the past and asking questions but it probably jogged his memory."

"About the person he was in love with?"

"Yeah like I totally understand why he's so angry about her betrayal now. This totally gives me another reason not to like Lilly."

"Lilly?" Miley was dumbfounded.

"Yeah Oliver loved Lilly. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

When Ashley had finally left and Miley had gone up to her room she got a little surprise.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?"

Lilly smiled cheekily.

"What? Do you want me to leave?"

"Lilly! No way. Come here." Miley said as she pulled the other girl in for a kiss. "I just mean, how did you get in here?"

"Climbed through the window. How did you think I got those letters into your room before silly? I missed you."

"It's only been a couple of hours." Miley said as she pretended to shake her head at Lilly. "But I missed you too."

"I thought maybe I could stay over tonight." Lilly didn't want Miley was getting the wrong impression. "I mean, just sleeping and cuddling and stuff. It's just, after you said you love me today, I don't think I can sleep without you."

"I know how you feel." Miley replied. "Go get comfy, I just need to brush my teeth and stuff."

"Yeah I did that. You like my pajamas? I can't believe I walked all the way here in these just for you. See you in a bit, don't take too long." Lilly smiled.

Lilly climbed into Miley's bed as Miley went into the bathroom. Lilly could smell Miley's scent on her pillows and it made her miss her more. Lilly was so happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. She was trying to remember when everything changed for the better for her and Miley was definitely involved. She still couldn't believe Miley loved her back.

Before they were together, she could remember when they were still friends. She had fallen for the other girl quite easily. Miley was nice and sweet and cared about her. Miley was wonderful. Lilly knew she was falling hard, but she didn't want to risk ruining anything. Then she noticed Miley starting to fall for her too. She noticed Miley's little glances at school when she thought she wasn't looking. She noticed Miley was always trying to touch her, to get closer to her. She noticed Miley being extremely flirty, always making a suggestive remark to make Lilly react. Lilly had noticed all those things but Miley hadn't. When she finally did however, Lilly wasn't sure she should've let it happen because she was scared to damage their relationship. But once again Miley won her over, quite convincingly by kissing her and now Lilly couldn't be happier. She was in love with Miley from the start. She didn't want to come on too strong. But Miley told her she loved her back and now she could tell Miley exactly how she felt.

Miley interrupted Lilly's thoughts by jumping on her. Miley couldn't help but cover Lilly with kisses and things started to get intense. Lilly started to moan under the passionate kisses before Lilly turned things around and had Miley pinned. Lilly gave her a final long and lingering kiss on her lips before lying down next to Miley.

"Time to sleep I think." Lilly said. "Can I also say your breath smells really nice at the moment?"

Miley, gasping for breath melted into Lilly's arms.

"Ask me about my day." Miley insisted.

Lilly sported a great grin.

"How was your day Miley?"

"It was the best. Someone left me cryptic messages. Anyway I followed them and ended up at this magical place. There was this beautiful girl there waiting for me. She was just… yummy. She had yummy food too. I fell in love and told her. It was amazing because she loved me back."

"It was amazing for me too."

"Oh and you know what else I found out today? It was such a surprise for me. It'll probably be a surprise for you too."

"Now you got me curious. What is it?"

"It really funny actually, Ashley told me something about Oliver. Did you know he was in love with you way back then?"

"_What?_" Lilly's tone was not kind.

"Don't overreact hey, I guess it was strange for me too at first. It kind of made me feel kind of special I must admit. You could've loved anyone since practically the whole school is in love with you, even Oliver, but you love me."

"Oh I can just kill him…" Lilly said, with a little rage in her voice. Miley heard this and thought she made a big mistake in telling Lilly. She started to panic a bit.

"Please don't do or say anything. I know you don't like him but he's my friend. Please, for me?"

It took Lilly a few minutes to calm down.

"Ok, for you. I'm not going to let him ruin today."

"Thank you."

"I love you; I'll do anything for you."

"I love you too" Miley said as she snuggled closer to Lilly, so close she could hear the other girls heart beat as she slept.

* * *

**I figured we needed a bit of fluff before major stuff happens. I'm hoping you all enjoyed that? I think someone in the review said they thought Lilly wanted to keep everything secret while Miley wanted people to know, how did you enjoy the twist? Lol (it's a part of the story so I didn't just throw it in there :P)**

**Anyway the mystery is going to come out in full force next update. Please review/speculate :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone again! To everyone who had stuck with me till now, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**

* * *

**

Miley really hated gym classes. She was no good at sports, she was usually chosen last and she generally doesn't like being around sweaty and stinky people. The fact that the people who she cares about the most are in this class and hate each other doesn't help. Miley looked to her left and she could see Lilly and Amber. Lilly always looked like she exerts no effort into sports but always seems to get the most goals or points or whatever. Miley looked to her right and saw Oliver and Ashley. They weren't that great at sports, but they were much better than her. They do however always seem to have a lot of fun. Then Miley was finally picked for one of the teams. She walked to the right towards Oliver and Ashley.

"You're going to be on the losing team again." Amber sneered.

The sport today was basketball. Miley tried to stand around looking like she's participating without having to handle the ball. She watched Lilly though, and the way Lilly could handle the ball and get it in the net every time made her want to swoon. When people would pass her the ball she would drop it, which made Lilly laugh.

"Thanks for that Stewart!" Lilly would shout out before whispering tenderly into her ears,

"It's ok, you're doing well," as she ran past with the ball.

"How the hell," Miley started to say to Oliver, "can Lilly be so great at this?"

When Oliver gave her a look she continued.

"I mean, look at her, she's suppose to be into looks and fashion but Lilly has scored as many points for them as we have as a whole team."

Oliver just laughed at this.

"That's true, I didn't realize. But you know before she did her whole 180 act we use to be really active. We'd run and play with balls and we even learnt how to skateboard together. I guess she didn't lose that part of her."

Miley loved learning new things about Lilly. She used to skateboard? Miley couldn't help but be a little impressed. Maybe Lilly could show her. When Miley snapped out of her daydream she could see the look on Oliver's face. She thought about what Ashley had told her and wondered if he still had feelings for Lilly. Miley felt a little jealous at this, but more sad and scared at what the revelation of her relationship with Lilly will do to him.

* * *

Basketball had finally finished and Miley's team lost by an embarrassing amount. The gym teacher had made Lilly stay back while everyone else was asked to change and then they could go. Miley figured she might as well take her time. That way everyone else would be changed and gone, except Lilly. She wanted to spend a little time with Lilly right now when Lilly was all pumped and energized and sweaty and hot. Miley's heart beat a little faster and she had to keep herself from running out and jumping on the girl she loves.

"Hey Ashley, you can go without me. I was just going to have a little talk to the teacher. I'll meet you at our table at lunch, ok?"

"No problem."

Soon each girl started to leave one by one and Miley was alone in the change room. She was already changed but she still waited for Lilly. Lilly was taking her time though. After about 5 minutes, Miley, impatient decided to go out to see if Lilly was still there.

As she approached the door to the change room she couldn't hear people talking. It was silent. She wasn't sure if Lilly was still out there. As Miley was about to push the door open she could hear footsteps walk up and stop shy of the door. Miley didn't know whether or not she could exit or not but once she heard the voice it stopped her dead in her tracks.

"_Lilly." _Miley heard the voice say. So Lilly was still in the gym. The voice was familiar. It belongs to Oliver.

"_What do you want?"_ Lilly's reply was cold and harsh.

"_Nothing, I just want to talk." _His reply was sincere.

"_Why?" _Lilly still kept her mean tone. This made Miley a bit worried. She didn't want them to fight. She knew she shouldn't listen but Miley just pushed her ears closer to the door. She couldn't help it.

"_No reason, I just think it's about time we talked about what happened."_ Miley heard Oliver say. She was now getting nervous. Was Oliver trying to repair his friendship with Lilly? A month ago she would've loved for her two friends to get along. Now however the circumstances were different and she would like to keep her two lives apart.

"_There's nothing to talk about."_

"_You know Miley right? Well she has been talking a lot about you."_

"_She has?"_ Lilly's voice suddenly lost its harshness and instead sounded hopeful.

"_Yeah, she has been asking a lot of questions about our past and it has been making me think a lot about our friendship. We've had good times, haven't we?"_

"_Yeah…" _Lilly replied, almost regretfully.

"_So how come things went so bad?" _With that question Miley gasped. She really wanted to know but she couldn't find out like this. Could she?

"_What?"_ Lilly replied in disbelief.

"_One day we're friends and then all of a sudden, nothing. Everything was shit."_

"_Oh god, don't pretend you don't know." _Miley could hear the anger in Lilly's voice. She hasn't heard her this angry since the first time they met on the beach.

"_I don't! I've been so angry at you for so long and I just think I need a reason why."_

"_I can't believe you. After all this time you mean to tell me you've got no idea why I hate you?"_

Miley listened closely. It was silent. Oliver had no reply.

"_You know what, I've been thinking lately that maybe, just maybe it might've all been an accident. But then I found something out recently and it all makes sense now." _Lilly said to break the silence. Miley hoped Lilly wasn't going to say what she thought. Lilly told her she wouldn't…

"_What are you talking about?" _Oliver sounded extremely confused. Miley hoped against all odds Lilly wouldn't say anything.

"_You and that little crush you had on me." _Lilly finally spat out. Miley had to take a step back. Lilly told him… after she promised her she wouldn't. She couldn't bear to hear anymore but the voices had gotten louder through the door.

"_Who told you?"_ Oliver almost screamed out.

"_Does it matter? Because of you I felt so bad. I felt terrible. I hated myself. I hated you. We were friends. How could you? You were jealous weren't you? You couldn't handle that I could have another friend. Is that why you did it?"_

Miley's heart sunk. She didn't how to feel, but Lilly's voice broke her. She was so hurt. Miley couldn't handle hearing Lilly being in so much pain. Has she been keeping all of this inside all this time?

"_I didn't do anything."_ This time Oliver shouted. Everything was falling apart. Oliver and Lilly were arguing and Miley was stuck. She didn't want to hear this, but she has heard too much already. She couldn't just leave and she couldn't block their voices from her head.

"_Are you telling me you didn't hear the rumors? You don't remember the rumors?" _Lilly asked.

"_What the hell? What rumors?" _After a few seconds of silence it finally dawned on him._ "Are you talking about… the gay rumors?"_

Gay…? Miley thought. Her breath caught in her throat. Lilly…? It must've happened before… But how could she…

"_Yes finally! And you mean to say you had no idea how much that rumor might've affect me. It was the only thing the school talked about. That made my life hell."_

It was silent once again.

"_But they weren't rumors, were they? I thought it was true?" _Oliver said calmly and honestly.

"_No. There was no truth to it at all."_ The answer hit Miley hard. How could Lilly say that? They never actually said what it is they had, Miley had never put a label to it, but to dismiss it so easily?

"_Really?"_

"_I think I would know. I give you my word, those gay rumors are not true. So why don't you just go away and leave me in peace?"_

"_I'm sorry." _Miley barely heard Oliver's apology as he finally walk away. Miley could hear his footsteps fade away and she could finally breathe.

She sighed.

Lilly heard.

"_Who's there?"_

In an effort to get away from the door Miley accidently knocked it instead. She was stuck and Lilly was going to find her. She couldn't face her. She didn't know how to feel. Miley panicked.

"_Oh for god's sake. Whoever you are, if I hear one word of what was said here, I swear you are so …." _

And as Lilly yanked the door open she came face to face with Miley. For an instant Miley saw it, all the anger. When Lilly saw who was behind the door her rage melted away. It was filled with fear instead. Her heart stopped for a moment and she was scared. Scared that she might have ruined everything. That made her fearful and she started to try to explain but she couldn't get her word out.

"Miley…" Her name upon Lilly's lips shocked her into reality. Everything that she heard finally consumed her.

"You lied to me." Miley said, calmly.

"No it wasn't me, what you heard me say, he wasn't talking about me." Lilly said hastily.

"I heard you. Stop lying to me!" Miley was getting aggravated.

Everything that Lilly said appeared in Miley's mind. Each making her more angry and upset.

"You told me you weren't going to tell Oliver, but you did…"

"Miley, I'm sorr…"

"You…you made me believe that you knew nothing, but you knew it all."

"Please, let me explain." Lilly said. She reached over and grabbed Miley's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Miley cried, yanking her arm away. She couldn't bear to feel Lilly's touch. "You said it wasn't true, but what about us… what about me!"

"Miley please," Lilly begged.

"You tricked me," Miley's voice finally cracked. "You made me love you …"

Miley couldn't hold her tears in any longer. Not wanting Lilly to see her, she ran out with tears streaming down her face. Lilly, heartbroken and defeated just watched as Miley left her.

When Miley was finally out she stopped and bumped into someone. With tears running down her face she met with the one person besides Lilly who she wished she could've avoid. It was Amber.

"Wow, first Oliver and now you, Lilly has been busy today."

"Leave me alone, I don't need shit from you right now."

"Aww, what happened? Did Lilly finally break your heart?"

"What?" Miley's tears stopped.

"And to think, you were so in love just a few minutes ago."

"You know?"

Amber smirked.

"Of course I know, I knew from the very beginning…"

* * *

**I wanted this chapter to be shocking… but I'm not sure if it turned out that way :( but I hope enjoyed it (and maybe a little bit shocked by it).**

**Btw don't kill me for splitting them up! Hehe**

**What do you think about the mystery now? Don't worry, there's much more to this story to come…**

**Please review, I want to know what you all think about the story/mystery thus far! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so pleased that you all liked the last chapter. I'm overwhelmed with all your responses, seriously, they were great! I hope this update lives up to your expectations. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Lily was sitting on the gym on the floor, head between her legs. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Miley, but the truth? She wasn't sure. She thought she was doing the right thing. Lilly couldn't cry because she knew how much she had hurt Miley. It was all her fault. She had no right to be upset. She was so angry. So angry at herself. She wanted to talk to someone about this but she couldn't because the only person who she wanted to talk to was Miley.

Lilly heard footsteps coming into the gym. She didn't care who it was. She just sat in the same position, arms around her legs, head down; hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. She just wanted time to herself.

"Lilly?"

It was Amber. Lilly didn't want Amber to see her like this.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Amber asked as she sat down on the ground next to Lilly.

"Nothing." Lilly replied unconvincingly.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, I can't say." Lilly wish she could, but she wouldn't because she knew Miley didn't want anyone to know.

"Come on you can tell me anything, remember?"

Lilly just grunted. There was once a time when that was true. Ever since they've taken on a new persona and became popular, they both seemed to wear their mask all the time. Even around each other most of the time.

"You know whatever it is I'm here for you." Amber said sincerely. With that statement and the fact that Lilly really needed someone right now, she figured if she was subtle about it, she might be able to talk to her. Lilly sat up straight and put her head against the wall.

"I think I just ruined everything, but I can't tell you what because it'll make it worse."

Amber nodded, hoping that that will prompt Lilly to continue.

"It's just, why couldn't I get over my grudge. Why did I ruin the best thing that has happened to me because I couldn't let go of the past. If only I could forgive and forget. Nothing would have messed up if I could just do that simple thing." Lilly exclaimed. After taking a breath she looked over at Amber. "Sorry I'm probably not making sense."

Amber took a while to think about what Lilly just said.

"Hmm, no you make perfect sense. Is this about Oliver?"

"What?" Lilly was surprised at first at how Amber made that connection. But she became less surprised once she thought about it. "Oh that obvious huh?"

"Yeah and because he didn't look too happy when I bumped into him a few minutes ago. Anyway, the best thing that has happened to you… Let me guess… Miley?

"What?" Lilly was shocked. Her whole body tensed. Did Amber know?

"I bumped into her a moment ago as well…"

"So…"

"She didn't look too happy either."

"Oh…" Lilly replied, feeling sick at hearing the fact that Miley had to face Amber when she was so upset.

"And I know."

"Know … what?"

"About you and Miley." Amber finally revealed.

There was a slight pause when Lilly's mind had shutdown. Her whole body was rigid and she tried to think of how she could deny it, or an excuse for whatever Amber thought. But there was no way around it, Amber knew.

"…how?" was all Lilly could say.

Amber smirked.

"Well you were never that great at keeping secrets from me."

After the initial shock, Lilly's mind was finally able to work again. She relaxed a little and took a few minutes to think about things.

"Did you see us?"

"No. I just figured it out." When Lilly looked at Amber with suspicion, Amber just rolled her eyes and elaborated. "Well first of all I guess I noticed a change in you. You were pretty much cruising throughout the past few years and then all of a sudden you went through these mood swings. I think you were really annoyed or angry first, for no reason at all. Then a few days or weeks after you became really quiet, at peace almost. Then all of the past month you were kind, happy, cheerful and no longer apathetic. You were kind of back to your old self, before all the bullying happened. I figured something must've happened."

"How did you make the connection with Miley?"

"I wasn't too sure at first. Your general attitude to her kind of changed a little. I mean, when she first came here and became friends with Oliver and Ashley you were the one who told me that we should start treating her like how we treated them. So we did. We picked on her and teased her and then after a few weeks you didn't really put any effort into it. You were reluctant. Then I started to notice the looks she'd give you, and the looks you'd give her when you thought no one was looking. I'd see a glance and a smile and sometimes I'd even see you whisper to her. Really, you both made it pretty obvious."

"I thought we were discreet." Lilly said. She was almost able to laugh at the situation. "I didn't even know you cared, I mean, to notice the little changes in my personality at all. You never showed that you did. Yeah we're still friends, but our friendship is pretty superficial ever since we decided to change ourselves. "

"Well, I'm still that, I'm just more observant than you think." Amber said, sounding quite bitter. She tried to hide the hurt she felt from Lilly's words.

"Well can you just let your guard down for me today? I really need someone to talk to."

"I can try."

"Thanks."

* * *

Miley wandered around the school to think. She wasn't angry or sad anymore. Those emotions have gotten used up in the past few minutes leaving Miley in a sort of peaceful state. All she needed was to find somewhere quiet to sit and think. She found a nice shaded area under a nearby tree. She went over and sat down. Now to go over everything she just found out.

Miley thought, first of all Lilly told Oliver something Miley had told her. Something she promised she wouldn't say to anyone. Lilly broke her promise. Then there was the fact that Lilly still hated Oliver because of some gay 'rumor' that happened a few years ago. Oliver must've had something to do with the rumor, that's probably why she still hates him. That's probably why she was so weird when Miley told her that he liked her. Miley guessed that might've been seen as a betrayal. That was understandable. That leads to Lilly knowing she liked girls, long before she has met Miley. Why did Lilly have to hide that from her? Finally, Amber knows about their relationship. How did she know? Did Lilly tell her? Even though Miley told her she didn't want Amber to know?

Miley didn't know what to do with all this information though. She still had all these questions. She needed someone else's perspective on the whole thing, someone to tell her what she should do or give her some answers. She's never been hurt so much by someone she loves this much before. She's never really been in love before. She was feeling so conflicted. Miley felt she couldn't tell anyone because that would mean telling them she was with Lilly.

At that precise moment Ashley walked past alone. Maybe Miley could talk to her? Yes, she would do that. Then she needed to find Oliver to talk to him about what he did so she could fill in the gaps. Then maybe if she had the courage, she could face Lilly.

"Ashley!" Miley shouted from her shaded area.

"Hey, I've been waiting at the cafeteria for so long. You and Oliver aren't picking up my phone calls and so I thought I'd try to find you." Ashley replied, walking over to the tree.

"Yeah sorry, phone's on silent and whatever. I need to talk." Miley said with such urgency.

"Err sure ok." Ashley replied confused. She sat down in the shade next to Miley.

"What do you do when someone you care about deeply… hurts you?" Miley asked. Her voice was sad as she asked slowly.

Ashley was a little taken aback with this question.

"Umm I need more details."

"Say they lied and kept things from you. Well that doesn't sound too bad but the thing they lied about is big. It makes you question their integrity and everything they've done up to that point just doesn't seem real anymore."

"I'm confused." Ashley looked positively puzzled. "But umm, do you know why _they_ lied?"

"Yes… actually, no. I'm not sure."

"Then find out."

Miley sighed. Ashley just told her what she was scared to do. She has to talk to Lilly if she wants to find out the truth. _And maybe work things out_, Miley thought, hopeful.

"Thanks Ash."

Ashley smiled in return. When Miley wasn't looking she looked at her quizzically. She suspected something, but she didn't want to say incase Miley got frightened at what she assumed. Miley was clearly trying to hide it from Ashley. Why else would she play the pronoun game?

* * *

"Thanks for listening." Lilly said, after she had finished telling Amber about her relationship with Miley from start to finish. "It's nice to finally tell someone."

"It's just, why you couldn't tell me before; I might've helped in some way."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Sure you do," Amber began. "It's because you hate how I've changed."

"No. Amber…"

"I know you've been having trouble adjusting to us changing. You don't enjoy being popular very much do you? Why don't you just stop and go back to how you want to be?"

"You know why I can't."

"Yeah well, it's your choice, so it'll be your consequences." Amber replied quite harshly.

"It was nice seeing the old Amber again though."Lilly said, changing the subject. "I really missed you."

"The old Amber is gone now." Amber sighed, "I had to bury her away, because then being who I am now would be too hard. This is the real me now. That reminds me, I did something that might've made your situation with Miley more difficult. I swear if I knew what you told me I wouldn't have said anything but I guess I was in the mood to intimidate someone and she was there and I kind of wanted to see if my theory was true. So anyway I told her I knew that she was with you. I was surprised when she didn't deny it."

"Oh no! You didn't! Why would you do that?" Scared and slightly angry, Lilly shouted.

"This isn't my fault you know, why did you lie to her in the first place?"

Lilly had thought about this over and over before her relationship with Miley had even started. This was the best option. Lilly had made that decision a long time ago. Lilly took a deep breath before replying.

"She'll be devastated if she finds out the truth."

"So?"

"Oliver is her best friend. What's going to happen if she finds out what he did? How he was the one who started the rumor because he overheard us talking about it."

"Like I said before, so?"

"Oh god remember how he reacted to it? That would kill her if he did that to her."

Lilly knew how much Miley valued her friendship with them. Lilly knew they were pretty much her only friends. The only ones who cared about her for her, as Miley had told Lilly. They are her best friends; it was as simple as that.

"She'll get over it, at least she'll see him for who he really is and we turned out just fine afterwards."

"But we changed so much. We had to, to make everyone forgot and they did. I know you probably like this new life we made for ourselves but I hate not being able to be just me. I don't want this life for Miley."

"Why don't you let her make the decision?"

"I can't make her choose between her nice normal life… and me." Everything Lilly said started to suffocate her. She finally understood everything she was saying. Her voice became broken. "I… I just couldn't do that to her. All I want for her is what makes _her_ happy, and she's not going to be happy with me, like this."

"What about you?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm happy… as long as she is. I mean, I should be use to it by now." Lilly said with a sad smile as a tear rolled down her face.

* * *

**I kind of wanted this chapter to focus on Lilly and Amber's friendship (or whatever you want to call it). I wanted to show how different it is to Miley/Oliver/Ashley's friendship (the one I developed/focused on in the earlier chapters) and understand why Lilly did what she did :). **

**So how was this chapter? Starting to unravel the mystery? Or still confused as hell? Lol let me know :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**First and foremost, can I just say how sorry I am for not updating this thing for 2 months? I wrote half, then got distracted with education, and then I couldn't write anymore. But I'm back, hopefully with regular updates again. Hope you didn't think I abandoned this, and again, so sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Miley wandered around the school, looking for Lilly. She figured she might've overreacted to the whole thing; maybe Lilly had an explanation for everything. Miley shook her head, she definitely overreacted. She tends to do that quite a lot. She needed to find Lilly and apologize and let her explain everything.

Schools over for today and she had avoided Lilly long enough. Things couldn't end this easily for them. What they had was so great but her own insecurities might've ended things right there and now. She stood up from her front porch and headed to the one place she thinks of when she thinks of Lilly. She's hoping Lilly is thinking of the same place as well.

Before Miley could even take a step, Oliver appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey."

"Umm Hi. I have to go somewhere." Miley said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"What… no."

Miley wish she could lie, but he always had a way of telling. She _had_ been avoiding him. She wished she could still be avoiding him because right now Lilly is her number one priority.

"You are!" he exclaimed.

He wasn't making things easier for her, that's for sure.

"Ok you got me. But can I talk to you later. I really need to go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He was stubborn, and Miley was getting agitated.

"I promise I'll talk to you later!"

"No. Tell me what happened. Tell me what's wrong." Oliver stayed calm.

"Oh my god you!" she finally shouted. "You are what's wrong."

Oliver looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You ruined everything." Miley knew it was unfair to pin the blame entirely on Oliver. But he was here right now and she wasn't ready to have this conversation with him. She couldn't help but be irrational.

"I heard you talking to Lilly today. I know what you did. How could you do that to a friend?"

"Oh god, you know"

"Yes I know. And I want to know why you did it."

" I was a different person back then. I was silly and stupid and jealous. I was … I was just so in love with Lilly…"

"So you thought telling everyone that she's gay would make her like you?"

"Not exactly. Remember how I told you that Lilly and Amber spent a lot of time together? I overheard something, and I thought if people knew, Lilly would spend less time with her."

"That's such a malicious thing to do! It didn't work either."

"Yeah it totally backfired. I apologized to her though. I felt terrible about it. I still feel terrible about it. I should have never done it. If I could turn back time I would take the comment I made back."

"So why did you started to hate them?"

"It was kind of a knee-jerk reaction. I hurt them, and then they hurt me. I tried so hard to make it better but yeah. I kind of think I," he gulped. "I ruined them."

Miley stayed silent so he continued.

"And I think I ruined things with you too."

Miley shook her head.

"No… no you didn't. But we have to talk more about this later okay? I just have to go. I have something important I have to fix too. Before it's too late."

He merely nodded and let her pass.

* * *

Miley headed straight off to the place where she first told Lilly she loved her.

"Lilly…" Miley whispered as she walked to their secluded hideout at the beach. She saw the back of the blonde girl who had caused her so much pleasure and grief. "I thought you would be here."

"Hi?" Lilly said, thoroughly confused, "I thought you didn't want to see me."

"Yeah, I might've been a little rash." Miley said embarrassed. "I talked to some people and thought, and thought some more and I realize that I've got no reason for acting the way I did…"

"No no, you've got a right to be angry."

"No listen, I should have trusted you because we were… we _are _together. Aren't we?"

"Are we?" She replied. Lilly's face was down. Miley couldn't see what she was feeling.

Miley moved close, they were within an arms distance now.

"I hope so."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah, of course Lilly."

Lilly finally looked up. Her face showed no emotion. Miley could see the tinge of red in her cheeks from when she had been crying before. Other than that, Miley couldn't tell whether Lilly was happy with that statement or upset. She waited for Lilly to respond. It took a while but she finally said something.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Yes? No? What was Miley suppose to say. Lilly picked up on the hesitation.

"Because," Lilly continued. "If you want to know, I'm going to tell you everything and you might not like what I have to say."

Lilly knew though, that whatever Miley wanted, they couldn't end up together. But at least Miley wouldn't have any regrets or feel bad about her decision to walk away.

"Yes. I want to know. I have to say though I don't think anything you say could surprise me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I bumped into Oliver on my way over. He told me what he did. I understand now. Why you chose to hide it from me. You didn't want me to get hurt. But I know now, and you don't have to burden yourself with this anymore. I can help you… we can help each other."

Lilly looked a little surprised.

"He told you? What did he tell you?"

"He said he as the one who started the rumor. So yeah, I understand why you didn't want me knowing. He's my best friend and you didn't want him to do the same thing to me. You didn't want me to _think_ he could ever do something like that to me. He told me though. He also said he felt so terrible about the whole thing."

"And you forgave him?"

"Yeah, I mean he felt so bad about it. He was genuinely sorry."

"Makes sense." Lilly replied sarcastically. Miley however didn't hear the slight mock in her voice.

"So ok I figured that everything you did stem from that incident. The reason why you couldn't tell me the truth, why you had to lie to Oliver and even why you're stuck with Amber. We can get over that now though, can't we?"

Miley sounded hopeful and Lilly didn't want to ruin that for her. She had to though, she thought, because Miley deserved the truth. She wanted to know the truth. Lilly smiled a sad sweet smile as she looked at Miley.

"Miley. Kids were so mean about the whole thing. You think Amber and my bullying is bad, it was so much worse for us. Can you imagine every single person in the school picking on us? And finding out one of your friends caused that."

"No, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you."

"Could you handle that?"

"I don't think… I don't know."

Lilly smiled. There was no reason to smile, but she knew she was right about her decision to let Miley go. Miley wouldn't be able to handle all of the pain the children at school will cause. All that pain would be because of her. Lilly didn't want Miley to have to handle things like that.

"Also, I just have to say I didn't tell Amber about us. She told me what she did afterwards and I have no idea why she did it but I forgave her."

Miley's face dropped, "You forgave her for that?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I had to? Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. Why the hell would she do something like that?" Miley yelped, remembering how much worse Amber made her feel after her fight with Lilly.

After a moment of thought she shouted again, "Wait, how did she find out?"

Lilly almost laughed. She wished she knew the answer for that.

"That's just how she is now. She just knew. She kind of worked it out herself. That's what she told me. She's very observant."

"So you can forgive Amber? What about Oliver?"

"I know you think that Oliver and I could be friends again but I can't. No matter how sorry he may be, I'm just not that ... that forgiving."

"But why?" Miley pled.

"He hurt me Miley. So much more than you know. I don't know, he might be different now but I can't get over what happened." Lilly figured that Oliver didn't tell Miley everything. The hurt he caused.

"You have no idea what that rumour did to me. I liked my life. I was just starting to get use to what I was feeling inside but then the way people reacted to it..."

"Lilly…" Miley reached over to grab her hand.

"No... no don't." Lilly pulled away. "Please don't. Let me finish."

Lilly ran her fingers through her hair. It untangled, golden in the sunset. She wanted Miley to know what it was like, to be in her position.

"People were mean. You have no idea how bad it was. All because of what he did. I wasn't ready. I was scared because of how everyone reacted. So we changed. Amber and I. We had to hide; I had to hide who I was because I didn't know who I was anymore. I was just finding my identity but then I lost faith. I lost myself and for the last couple of years I didn't know who I was. The only thing I knew was this new identity I created for myself. The one you met in the very beginning." Lilly started to laugh. "The one you hated. Then I met you and found myself again. And I couldn't even tell you the truth because of Oliver. So I hated him even more."

"But," Miley said in desperation. "That doesn't matter now."

"You think I can let go of all that pain? I had to live a life I didn't want. I watched as my best friend, Amber turned into someone so hateful. I might've never found myself if it wasn't for you. And…" Lily sighed, "Because of him we were ruined from the start."

"But we're not. You told me why you had to lie at the start, because Oliver and you hated each other. Now I'm also forgiving you for the other thing."

Lilly was stumped.

"What other thing?"

"I don't care. Even though I don't like it, I understand why you lied. As long as you don't do it again." Miley said with a nervous laugh.

"Wait, what do you think I'm talking about?"

"When you told Oliver you weren't… you know…"

Miley struggled with the words. Lilly could see that and helped her out.

"…gay?"

"Yeah… and then you told me you didn't lie about it. That's what really hurt me the most was that you didn't think you could tell me. It made me feel our relationship wasn't real. But you don't need to lie anymore, I have already forgiven you. I understand why you told him the rumors weren't true. I probably would've done the same. I also understand why you lied about it to me. We both said some pretty stupid things; everything was just so crazy at the time."

"No but I'm not lying. I just kind of held the truth from you." Lilly gave Miley a weird look.

Miley gave the same look back as a reply.

"Oh great!" Lilly exclaimed sarcastically. She hid her face I her hands before looking up again less confused. She sighed, "I thought Oliver cleared it up for you."

"Clear what up?"

"I mean, when you heard there was a rumor that he started about someone being gay, you assumed it was me yeah?"

Miley, more confused than ever replied.

"Err yeah? What's your point?"

"Yeah exactly, that rumor wasn't about me."

"What?"

"It was Amber. The rumor was about Amber."

* * *

**Yeah, this is extremely angsty (and I realised I left the story on such a terribly angsty chapter). I enjoy angst though. **

**I was originally suppose to have Amber be queen bitch until this point, but I accidentally made her a little likeable in previous chapters. I bet some of you guessed that plot twist anyway, you smart cookies! Let's hear it, who actually did? ;)**

**Please review! How did I do after my long stint of not writing? Cheers to every single one of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone for continuing with the story. I know it felt like I had abandoned the story, in the middle of all this angst, but I'm back and will continue till it finishes. Thanks for the continued support! **

**

* * *

**

"What?" Miley exclaimed again.

"I didn't lie to Oliver and I didn't lie to you about that thing. Oh man, if only we didn't talk so cryptically. If we weren't so scared to mention names, or tried to hide the truth we wouldn't have this problem."

"I don't understand." Miley was beginning to panic again. She's not in control anymore and starting to think irrationally.

Lilly laughed.

"He had no idea I am." She looked over at Miley and saw the puzzled look on her face.

"Hey you ok there? Maybe I can explain? I thought you knew."

"I have no idea what's happening." Miley honestly replied.

"From the look on your face, I figured. So okay the thing is, years ago Oliver started a rumor about Amber being gay. The school didn't take it very well. No one thought I was. I was just the friend of the lesbian."

"But Oliver told me he overheard you."

"He probably did." Lilly said, in deep thought. "That's probably where he got the idea from. He just got the wrong person. It made sense. You see, I told Amber. I told her I thought I liked girls. I was scared and confused and really needed to talk to someone. So I confided in her. I told her everything. He probably came over to visit me and overheard her comforting me. She was great about the whole thing."

"Then why did you hate him so much? Your life wasn't ruined. Amber's life was."

"Don't you see how that would've affected me though? My secret, who I only told one person was out. Well the secret was out but they got the wrong person. Amber _never_ deflected the rumor onto me, even though she knew."

Lilly's eyes went grey as all her memories of her past she'd rather much forget resurfaced for Miley's sake.

"Amber never said it was wrong or gross. She didn't want me to think that being gay was something bad or something to be ashamed of. She didn't do anything when everyone picked on her. She was still my friend. She was the best friend. I just stood and watched as more and more people ignored her and talked about her behind her back. I didn't confess. I let her take all the blame. Seeing how everyone reacted to the rumor about Amber just frightened me even though nothing happened to me. I was scared of what would happen to me if I finally came out. I was almost ready. I was beginning to like myself again _because she was so understanding. _She never blamed me for the taunts, she was waiting till I was ready to tell everyone the truth."

"Is that why you stuck by her all this time? That's why you would never let me talk badly about her?" Miley stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah. It got too much at one point though. I watched as she cried in secret as everyone kept teasing her. She never told me how much it hurt either, because she didn't want me to feel bad. One day, in the summer break when we thought we could get away from everyone, she took me to a clinic where I could get more information about how I was feeling. There were some people from the school around the corner as we walked out." Lilly started to breathe heavily, her eyes started to water.

"and they beat her."

"What?" Miley cried in shock.

"They just kept calling her names while punching her. I shouted at them to stop as she fell to the floor. They didn't stop though. They started to kick her, even though she was lying on the ground helpless. At that point I tried to push them away. But by the time they left I was bruises but Amber… they broke her arm and nose. She was so bloody."

Miley remembered when Ashley told her about Amber getting a nose job. They had laughed about that. But now…

"So that rumor about her nose …?"

"Yeah, not a rumor. She needed surgery. By then the guilt just consumed me. It should've been me. But I was scared. I was such a coward."

"And that's why you can never forgive him? Because he made you afraid of yourself?"

"I can't forgive him for what he did to Amber."

"Oh."

"If you had met her before now, you would think she was a different person. After that incident I thought I could solve this. She couldn't handle it anymore either. I created a new persona for us and we became who we are now."

"She seems to like her position at the school now. Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, because I miss the old Amber. I _loved_ the old Amber."

Miley's heart stopped. It stopped and she died a little inside. Lilly looked at Miley. She finally saw the effect what she said had on Miley and tried to repair the damage she did. She didn't mean to hurt Miley _like this._

"Miley," Lilly shrieked hastily. "I don't like her like that anymore."

Miley didn't say a thing so Lilly continued.

"Nothing happened between us. She didn't like me back. I told you that rumor wasn't true, she's straight…"

"I understand." Miley replied. "That's the only reason you like me isn't it? Because I liked you back?" Miley spat out.

"What are you talking about? You know that's not it!"

"How do I know?" Miley was being highly irrational. She knew her words hurt. It hurt both Lilly and herself but couldn't control her thoughts.

"Miley, I love you. I don't love Amber."

"But you did! Am I just some second-rate replacement for her?"

Lilly was hurting but she wasn't going to let Miley win this argument. She had to let Miley know that even though they can't be together, what they had meant something to her. It meant everything to her.

"Miley don't do this please. What can I do to show you that everything we had was true?"

Miley paused.

"Choose."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to choose. It's either me, or Amber."

Lilly took a step back. She couldn't believe what Miley was doing, even after she heard what Lilly told her about what Amber did for her. She wasn't hurt anymore, she was mad.

"You cannot be serious? I can't."

"You have to." Miley said, as she walked away.

* * *

"She's making me choose." Lilly says into the phone. "I don't know what to do. How could she do this to me?"

"You're right." The girl responded. "If she really cared about you, she wouldn't make you do it."

"You know, saying that isn't helping me much." Lilly quipped back.

"Why are you asking me anyway? Wouldn't you think I would make you choose me over her?"

"Well I'm not asking you to choose for me, I just want advice on how she might be feeling."

"I don't think I can help you. But let's say… we were all in a different situation, in a different time and place. Who would you choose then?"

Lilly nodded. In another place, in another time, she could be with Miley. She wouldn't have to choose.

"But we're not in another situation." She replied.

"Didn't you tell me you couldn't be with her anyway? That's your choice right there."

"Yeah. Yeah but still… I don't want her to think I've chosen you over her."

"Geez Lilly, thanks. Pick her then."

Lilly almost smiled at the girl on the phone. This Amber didn't care about anyone but herself. Lilly hoped the old Amber might show herself again and help her out, like this morning. But she guessed that Amber was gone again. The new Amber still amused her though.

"What about you? If I choose her our little popularity duo will be broken up."

"I don't care; you don't think I can retain my power without you? Please!"

Lilly laughed out loud. She wasn't so sure Amber could.

"As long as you're happy either way. But I've decided to not think about _your_ advice and think about it myself, I'm just going to lie here and think about the consequences of my choices."

"Bye, but don't forget to think about what might happen to you. I mean, if you choose _her_ you might have to hang around _her _and _her group_ and you know how well that worked out last time."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. How the hell is her group going to react to the whole thing, if she ever is going to tell them? Thanks for the talk. Bye."

Lilly put her phone down and fell onto her bed.

* * *

It was still bright outside when Miley got home. This whole day had taken a lot out of her and all she needed was to take a nap. She had cried when she overheard Oliver and Lilly talking. She calmed down with her talk with Ashley. She had gotten angry when Oliver wouldn't let her go find Lilly. Then she was finally happy, because she found Lilly, but that quickly turned to sad and scared and confused when she heard about Amber. She was feeling too much and she couldn't handle it.

When she got inside she saw Ashley. Talking to Ashley again would just put in a whole new set of emotions she was too tired to feel. But then again, maybe Ashley could help. She did calm her down before.

"Ashley…"

"Hey," Ashley perked up. When she saw the look on Miley's face she immediately added, "Are you ok?"

"Ashley," Miley said again before she broke down in her arms. Ashley just held her as she let Miley cry.

After a few moments when Miley had calmed down, Ashley brought over a glass of water and sat beside her.

"So," Ashley started to say. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay then, I'll just sit here."

After a brief moment of silence Miley finally broke down. She couldn't help but confess to her friend sitting silently next to her. The quiet was too much.

"I think I made a big mistake."

"With what? Or who?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My… my friend."

"You mean, your … girl…friend…" Ashley held her breath, she wasn't sure if she should've confronted Miley this way. She wasn't even one hundred percent sure. When Miley's eye went wide her suspicious were answered and she couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm okay with it Miley."

"That's not tru... How did you know?" Miley asked in a panic.

"Well, you disappear on us a lot. Cancelled outings with us and we have no idea where you go. Then I find out you have a secret lover… who apparently does not have a name… or specific gender." Ashley laughed.

"I was so worried. I was so scared and seriously, this kind of thing, it doesn't happen to me. It has never happened to me."

"What thing? Falling in love?" Ashley teased.

"Yeah…" Miley sighed. "What no… I mean, with a girl… and oh my god, does Oliver know?"

"No… and I'm not sure how he's going to react to be honest. But I'm fine with it. So talk! What's wrong?"

Miley let out another breath.

"I told her to choose. Between me and her best friend. Who had done a lot for her. Who she doesn't even like in that way."

"What why?"

"I don't know. But she won't choose me anyway. She's in debt to this friend of hers."

"You know this and you still made her choose?" When Miley nodded Ashley continued. "That just stupid. Why would you do that? It's like you want things to end…"

Miley turned away from Ashley, unable to cope with the truth being spoken out for the first time. Her heart broke. Miley broke her own heart. Ashley couldn't believe it and spoke up, trying to rationalize what she's seeing being conveyed on her best friends face.

"You were worried… you were scared… you couldn't handle people finding out… that you… that you, Miley, had fallen in love with a girl?"

Miley nodded sadly.

"Everything was fine when it was a secret. Then more and more people started to notice differences in us. Then she and Oliver spoke and it was like both my worlds were colliding. I couldn't handle it. I don't know why I had to hurt her so much in the process. I didn't want to be the coward who left because of who she is."

There was so much more Miley was feeling that she couldn't tell Ashley. Like the fact her Hannah Montana persona would be affected. That it wasn't just her friends and family she had to deal with, it was the whole world. She couldn't keep all her lives separate any longer. Most of all she couldn't tell Ashley that the girl she was talking about was Lilly. The enemy.

* * *

**So that last line was a lame way to connect the whole story together. LOL. Almost finished my friends. I can see the ending. :)**

**If any of you have any questions or are still confused, don't be a stranger and message me or write a review! I'll try my best to answer (if it's not going to be answered in the next few chapters of course). Hoping everything is clear by now though! **

**Please let me know what you think. Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone, I'm kind of in a place with no net connection at the moment. I'm slowing writing the ending but things might be much delayed. I was managed to get online somewhere so I wanted to get this up. Thank you again for dealing with my delays.**

**

* * *

**

The next day both girls seem to go about their routine naturally. Morning, school, home for Miley, work for Lilly and soon enough the evening rolled by for both girls. They haven't spoken to each other yet, they haven't had the time to.

Miley looked at her phone. She wanted desperately to contact Lilly. She didn't know what to say though. She knew that what she's making Lilly do wasn't fair. So instead she put her phone back down and tried to concentrate on her homework instead. She still managed to do well in school despite going though the crisis. She thinks of Chemistry class and remembers Lilly. She remembers all those after school detention she spent with Lilly. Things were so simple back then.

The doorbell rang. Miley whole body filled with hope and dread. It couldn't be Oliver or Ashley, they were out together having fun while Miley had made up some excuse about feeling sick. Ashley just gave her a sympathetic look as she took Oliver away before he could ask more questions. It must be Lilly, who else could it be? Miley took a deep breath before stand up and walking to the door. She held it when she finally opened it.

"… Amber?"

She didn't even know that the other girl knew where she lived. Was she supposed to invite her in?

"What are you doing here?" Miley finally said, letting her breath out when she realized she was still holding it.

"We need to talk. About Lilly."

"I didn't even know you cared," she replied sarcastically, as she remembered how she felt the last time they had spoken.

"Save it. You know exactly why I'm here. What you're doing is the most selfish thing I've ever heard."

"You're afraid aren't you? That she might choose me over you. And then your control over everything and everyone will be gone."

"You could think whatever you want Stewart," Amber spat out. "Do you even know what you're doing to Lilly? I thought you liked her."

"I do." Miley replied. After a few seconds she finally say, defeated, "and I know you do too."

"That's it, isn't it?" Amber smirked. "You're jealous."

"That's not _just_ it."

"What do you reckon might've happened if I liked her back?"

"You two would be together right now?" Miley replied with a questioning tone. Where was this conversation going?

"You can't be anymore wrong. Lilly would've never come out for me. She would be too scared."

"That was because she was younger; she didn't have time to process the feelings..."

"and you think she had time to process her feelings for you?" Amber interrupted. "They're stronger than anything she felt for me and this time around she had so much more to lose. She was ready you know, she was ready to love you whole heartily. But in return you get scared, use me as an excuse to end things. You don't deserve her. You don't love her…"

"I…" Mile stumbled with the words. She wanted to shout, _I do, I love her _but something stopped her. The girl in front of her made sense, as much as Miley hated to admit that.

"and another thing! She feels as if she needed to let you go. You know why? Because she's still trying to protect you. She's willing to give up the most important thing in her life because she doesn't want you to lose the only happiness you have in yours. Your friends… Oliver and Ashley."

At this point Amber was pretty much shouting. She was angry and Miley couldn't do anything but hang her head in shame. Miley finally understood Lilly's actions. Why Lilly had been so sad and cold recently. It happened when Miley had been so concerned about Oliver's reaction. Maybe even before that when Miley wanted to keep them a secret. She didn't realize that Lilly had also noticed the doubt that had crept slowly into their relationship. Lilly saw everything and Miley had done everything to make her believe she was ashamed of what they had. Miley's heart finally shattered.

When Miley didn't say anything Amber sighed.

"She called me a few minutes earlier. She made up her mind."

"You know who she chose?" Miley asked, surprised.

"She wanted to tell you first." Amber turned to leave. She took a few steps before turning around. With fury plastered on her face she growled, "and if I lose all the power I have in the school, I will not hesitate to make your life hell, if you're with Lilly or not."

Miley shut her door and walked right up to her room. She thought back to the time when she and Lilly didn't have to worry about anything. She remembered how hesitant Lilly was at the start, but Miley kept pushing her. Now she knew why Lilly didn't want thing start. Lilly had thought about this way before things had even begun. But that was the past, Miley thought. All she wanted now was for Lilly to finally going to contact her.

After a few moments thought Miley finally made up her mind. She picked up her phone and started to write out a message.

_Please don't choose. I was wrong and stupid. Forgive me?_

Miley knew that that probably wouldn't be enough, but she hoped it was a start. She was pleasantly surprised when she got a reply straight away. She opened it, taking in a breath in the process. It was from Lilly.

_It's ok. Let's meet. We need to talk about this._

As soon as they decided to meet at Lilly's place Miley was quickly out of the door. A simple apology wouldn't have been enough. Miley took a bit of time to pick out some flowers from her yard. They didn't look all that great but they'll do for now.

* * *

Miley finally got to the front porch of Lilly's house. Before she could even knock Lilly opened the door.

"I've been waiting for you." Lilly said. Miley could not interpret what kind of mood Lilly was in, but she did seem calm.

"Would I be out of line if I said I miss you?" Miley asks shyly. Lilly smiled, a shy smile.

"No. I missed you too."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. These are for you." Miley stuck out her hand which had a strong grip on the bouquet. Lilly looked at her for a second before accepting them.

"These are lovely." Lilly said, putting them up towards her nose. "Come in."

Miley was unsure how she was suppose to act at the present time. She went in and sat down on the sofa, hands on her lap waiting for Lilly's next move.

"Oh god you look so uncomfortable. Relax!"

Miley shifted on the sofa. Lilly shook her head and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some ice chocolate?" Lilly shouted.

"Umm, no it's fine." Miley waited. She had no idea that Lilly would react this way. She seemed almost normal. She's acting as if nothing had happened. When Lilly came out, Miley figured she should address this.

"So, we should talk."

Lilly took a seat next to Miley. They were awfully close and Miley could feel Lilly press up against her. She could smell the chocolate drink as Lilly took a sip. It smelt nice.

"Yeah we should."

"Ok so I'll start. First of all I'm so sorry for overreacting. I don't want you to be unhappy. I know how much Amber means to you, and I don't want you to choose between her and me. That was the worst thing I have ever done and I feel so bad about it. So please, I don't want you to choose…"

"Hey if that' the worst thing you've done then that's nothing compared to what I have done." Lilly joked. She smiled as she took another sip from her drink.

"So are we ok?" Miley was confused. "Can we go back to what we had?"

Lilly didn't know how to answer so she avoided the question. She took a sip of her chocolate drink and said,

"Are you sure you don't want one of these? It's my special recipe. Chocolate sauce, creamy milk and a dollop of ice-cream, with a special ingredient." Lilly winked.

"Well, it does look really good." Miley said, her mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Good…" Lilly said as she put her cup on the table in front of her as she stood up and left.

Miley had a great urge to take a sip, only a tiny one out of Lilly's drink. As her hand lingered beside the cup she felt a hand grab one of her shoulder. Miley's hand jerked away.

"Ah hem… That's mine!" Lilly called out, hand still on Miley. "…But I made you one earlier." She said as she shoved the glass in Miley's face. "The ice-cream is a little melted though."

Miley looked at Lilly with a little grin as she took a sip. Lilly knew, Miley thought, Lilly always knew so much about what she needed.

"Wow this is nice."

"Yeah, I know." Lilly replied cheekily. "Oh," she started to say. "You got a little chocolate right there."

Lilly's hand crept over and wiped away a little smudge on the corner of Miley's mouth. Lilly smiled as Miley looked a bit dumbfounded. Things felt so normal so quickly. Miley's heart fluttered and she leaned in before she realized what she was doing. She hesitated for a moment before settling on giving Lilly a kiss on her cheek. Lilly blushed.

"I love you." Lilly finally said. Miley's heart melted.

"Why do you love me?" Miley asks wondering at how great Lilly has been about the whole thing.

"I don't know," Lilly started. "My heart didn't give me a choice."

Miley couldn't contain her delight. She was so happy right now. It felt like she was falling in love all over again.

"I love you too."

Lilly leaned over and placed a kiss right in the same spot Miley had placed on her just a minute earlier. When Miley blushed Lilly smiled.

The two girls spent the remainder of the time just sitting together watching a movie. They sat together, snuggled up together under a blanket. Miley was happy. She knew they still needed to talk. When the movie ended Miley was lying tiredly on Lilly's arms. Lilly shrugged a tiny bit to rouse Miley. Miley pretended to sleep to lie in Lilly's arms for just a little longer. She sighed when Lilly nudged her to wake her up.

"It's late, I think you should go home now." Lilly whispered.

"Can't I stay over?" Miley asked.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea."

"Yeah I'm sorry." Miley sad, feeling as if she might've been pushing things.

"No, no it's ok. I'll walk you out."

When they got to the door Miley once again leaned over and placed a kiss on Lilly's cheek. Lilly gave her a weird smile.

"My turn now?" Lilly giggled.

When Miley's response was a nervous chuckle Lilly figured her answer was yes. Lilly grabbed Miley's face with her hands and placed a slow lingering kiss on her lips. Miley felt the rush of emotions fill her face. This kiss was different. This kiss was not like their first kiss, it wasn't rushed and trying to make a point. This kiss was not like their usual kisses, which were familiar and comfortable. Miley had never experienced this kind of kiss before. It was passion and feeling, it was wanting and needing. Miley felt it through her whole body. She craved it but when it was over she was satisfied. If this was the last kiss she'd ever have, she would be happy.

"Wow," Miley was when Lilly's hand left her face.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said after the kiss.

"Why?" Miley asked with a laugh.

"You know how you told me not to choose…" Lilly started to say. "I had already made up my mind."

"Please, don't. I don't need to know. I don't want to know." Miley said, reassuringly.

"I already made up my mind. I'll let you know."

"But… what? What about today. I thought we were fine."

"I guess it was just a selfish thing I wanted for myself before I do this. We were so wrapped up in 'us' we couldn't see what was happening around us. I was selfish for loving you the way I did. I'm sorry. But I'm going to fix things. Miley," Lilly said slowly as her hand found Miley's. "I know you're scared but I'm not… and it's all thanks to you. I love you, and I still love you but I know we can't happen. Not when we're at such different points in our lives. So before you go, just… thank you."

"What are you going to do?" Miley asked curiously and with a feeling of dread.

Lilly let go of her hand and smiled. That sweet smile Miley had fallen in love with. She waited.

"Tomorrow." Lilly said. It was the only thing Lilly said as the door closed behind her.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I've got no idea when I'm going to be able to get online again so this thing might not get updated for a while. **

**Reviews will be appreciated, and I'll try to reply to them if I can, but I probably won't because there is no net here! :( So if I don't get to say it to you personally, I just want to thank you all**


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all, sorry for not updating this for more than a year! I haven't really been writing but thanks to all the comments and kind messages I felt an urge to keep this going. **

**

* * *

**

Miley woke up the next morning feeling as if she hadn't slept all week. It was kind of true in a way because she had been drifting in and out of sleep that night. She kept dreaming about what Lilly would do. She would wake up crying when she dreamt Lilly chose Amber. Then she would slip back into sleep and dreamt that Lilly chose her but she would wake before they were allowed to be together. It got to a point where Miley wasn't sure what happened was a dream or if it was going to be real. Her last dream before waking was a lovely one. Miley dreamt of that night she saw Lilly at the beach by herself at night. The first time she really saw Lilly and not just the person she was pretending to be. In her dream though Lilly wasn't upset or angry at her like how it really happened. They were just sitting, holding hands and watching the sea together.

It was morning now and Miley knew that last dream was it. She would get dressed, go to school and finally find out what Lilly was going to do. Her heart beat irregularly, not knowing what to think. She felt terrible.

Miley went through her morning schedule in a daze. All of a sudden she was at school surrounded by people. People who talked and laughed. People such as Oliver and Ashley, who were still worried about her.

"Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Hey, morning." Miley replied, with a fake smile plastered upon her face.

"You alright? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine."

"We're... we're cool right?"

This got Miley's attention. She looked at him, straight in the eyes and saw that he was sincerely worried. She looked over to Ashley who looked kind of scared. Miley finally smiled. Genuinely.

"Of course we're alright." She replied. With this Ashley perked up and gave them a big hug. It made Miley laugh.

"It's just, I really need a distraction right about now."

Ashley kind of understood. She gave Miley's arm a little squeeze. Just being here with her friends made feel better even though she's still empty inside.

* * *

Lunch time was when everything happened. Miley was there, eating a sandwich like any normal day. Miley saw Lilly, with her lovely long blonde hair and her attractive smile. Miley thought about going up to her, just to talk. Just a simple conversation would make her happy. Then something happened. Lilly's smile slowly disappearing. A ruckus. A small one at first. Just some angry words between Lilly and Amber. Something felt wrong. Something was ... off.

"What's happening?" Miley asked Ashley.

"No idea. I have never seen those two fight ever."

They both continued to watch as the commotion continued. It gathered an audience. Most of the students in the cafeteria were watching now. Everyone else spoke in whispers. Lilly and Amber continued to fight. Somehow, even though they were practically shouting no one could hear what the fight was actually about. The whispers around the school smothered whatever it was they were saying.

"Let's go closer. I want to know what's happening." Miley whispered, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.

As they got closer the whispers did too.

"_What was that? They're not friends anymore?"_

"_Oh my god, this is so exciting."_

"_Lilly is ... what?"_

Miley's heart began to race. What has Lilly done? Everyone was talking now. She hears the words, she just can't believe them.

"Ashley! Miley!" Oliver called out over the chatter. "You are never going to believe what happened."

"What?" Miley called out.

"I heard from Tucker, who heard from Steve, who was right next to them when it happened. Lilly and Amber are done. No longer friends. Amber found out Lilly's a big lesbo and Amber didn't want to be a part of that. And well you saw what happened. Everyone knows."

Miley was quiet. Ashley was quiet. This was what Lilly had planned. Taking the heat off of Amber while coming out to everyone. Miley was not a part of it at all. Ashley pulled Miley aside to somewhere a little more quiet.

"How you doing?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Did you know?" Ashley asked Miley. Miley didn't answer. "Did you know about Lilly?" Ashley repeated.

"What?" Miley panicked. "How... why would I know?"

"I don't know. Since you... you know. I just thought there might've been some sign or whatever."

"No. I had no idea."

"Thank god. For a moment there I kind of imagined you two might've been involved. I know it's terrible of me, since she's gay, and you're gay i had a litte flash of you two being gay together. The thought of that, just, eww gross." Ashley rambled.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I meant. It's like, just imagine Amber and Oliver hooking up. Just so wrong. I have nothing against you being with another ... umm... girl."

"Oh." Miley said. "Wait no. But I'm not..."

"Miley you know I don't mind. It's cool."

"No. No it's not. I never said I was... I was with someone ... But that's over now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's just everything was happening so fast."

"Yeah and now this happens. There's going to be a lot of shit happening. I kind of feel a little bad for what's going to happen to Lilly. But only a little tiny bit. She deserves whatever she gets for being such a tyrant all these years."

Miley didn't reply. Ashley looked at her sadly.

"Hey, don't be discouraged. Everything's going to blow over and it won't be that bad. I'm totally supportive. Be free to date whoever you want... Except Lilly." Ashley joked.

Ashley started laughing. Miley pretended to laugh. It didn't feel like a joke to her.

* * *

The day passed by slowly. The whispers continued. Lilly tried to ignore them. She could see, everywhere she went, just outside her field of view, Miley. Miley was watching her. Everyone was watching her. But it was Miley who she cared about most. Lilly was ready for whatever this damn place is going to throw at her. She kept Miley out of the mess. She left Amber still as popular and feared as ever.

She didn't feel all that complete though. She's doing what she should've done years ago. She's standing up for what she believed in. Something was still missing. She needed one more thing before she can move on. Lilly scribbled something on a piece of paper, folded it up and hoped for the best.

"Amber!" Lilly whispered. She watched as Amber went into the bathroom. Making sure no one was watching she went in after her.

"What do you want Truscott?" Amber replied.

"I know this is a big ask, but can you do one more thing for me?"

"What now?"

"Can you give this to her?" Lilly said, handing over the note.

Amber sighed. "Why do I keep getting messed up in your problems?"

Lilly smiled. "Thanks."

"Just so you know, I'm going to try and keep the taunts to a minimum."

"I appreciate that."

"Well I guess that's it then." Amber hesitated. "Thanks for everything." Amber whispered before fleeing.

* * *

The school day was finally over and Miley couldn't wait to go home. It finally happened. Lilly made her choice. She chose neither. Miley could remember the last day they spent together. How happy they were. How normal it all was. Miley was angry at what Lilly did. She was angry and hurt and heartbroken. Miley couldn't help but feel relieved as well. This made her guilty. Which made her feel even more angry and hurt. What Miley hated most was how lonely she felt. While feeling all these emotions someone bumped into her with quite a hard force. She fell down and dropped all her things.

"Watch where you're going."

"What the hell Amber?"

"Pick up your things and move along loser." Amber replied, walking off.

Miley hated how Amber was the only thing that didn't change in this whole ordeal.

When Miley got home she dropped all of her things on her table. There was so much to do and she had no heart to do anything. She decided to stack her piles of books and homework. Then she saw it. A piece of paper stuck in between some of her workbooks. She opened the piece of parchment up and her breath caught. Lilly's writing.

She unconscious looked behind her before starting on the letter. Miley read it carefully and slowly. She read it over and over again before she understood, and her heart sank.

_Hey,_

_I wanted to do what I did. I'm happy. Thank you. I'm sorry for asking you this but this is the only selfish thing I'm ever going to ask for from you. I still love you and I really want you to be a part of my life. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be able to tell everyone how happy I am. I want people to know how you're a big part of that. I want to hold your hands down the hall and give you a kiss whenever I want. I can think of nothing more fulfilling than loving you and not caring what others think of it._

_Please meet me where you first saw me for who I am. I'll wait, but I can't wait forever. It'll hurt too much. If you don't show, I'll understand. I'll always remember you. How could I not. _

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**There's an ending in sight. I've written bits and pieces of the last couple of chapters so hopefully it won't take another year to update. Lol sorry again. I've probably lost heaps of readers but thanks for those who are still persevering with this!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews, and a hello to any new people reading this! **It **was hard to write this chapter because it was so disjointed but I hope it turned out okay.**

**

* * *

**

Lilly went to the beach that day straight after school. She positioned herself on the sand. She was hopeful. It'll be hard for them but they could make it work. Together. She played with the sand as she waited. Watching the little granules fall in between her fingers as she picked them up. As time passed so did Lilly's hope. She figured Miley just needed more time but the day was getting dark. Lilly was getting cold, inside and out.

Lilly was still there as night started to fall. It was dark now. She was just about to stand up and leave but then she heard something from behind. A noise, a footstep. It got closer and then she heard someone sit next to her. She didn't want to move or breathe in case it was just her imagination.

"Surprise." The girl next to her said. Lilly's heart stopped. She broke down.

"I'm sorry I'm not the one you were waiting for."

It was Amber. Lilly opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't form any words. Instead she let out another cry.

"She's not coming. I saw her. She's been watching you from up there hours now."

Lilly couldn't say anything so she just nodded. She didn't want to look up because she didn't trust how she would react. Instead she continued crying grabbing hold of her knees and burying her head in them.

"Sorry," Amber said, looking visibly sad. "I have to go now. You should too."

Miley watched as Amber walked away. She watched as Lilly continued to wait. Only when Lilly finally left did Miley pick herself up and headed home as well.

* * *

The next few months were not very kind to both Lilly and Miley. Lilly had to live everyday with someone throwing some snide remark about her, with girls being very careful around her getting changed in the locker room, with stares and whispers from strangers behind her back. Miley had to live seeing Lilly every day, with a stone in her heart forming every time Lilly walked past and didn't acknowledge her, with her choice that night, all those months ago.

The next couple of months things started to change. The whispers and teasing declined, Lilly's life started getting better. Some of her old friends even started to talk to her again. She joined the basketball team and even though some of the girls on the team were hesitant at first they come to respect her as a valuable player over time. She had some friends, she had a team, and even though she gets the odd remarks every so often Lilly felt happy being just who she was.

For Miley things stayed the same. She had her friends whom she loved dearly. They had gotten closer. Time tends to do that. However for Miley it did not lift the weight she had been carrying. She still had to see Lilly almost every day. She still couldn't say anything to anyone. She was still scared.

Some nights Lilly would cry herself to sleep, because it was hard when people are mean to her for no reason. It was hard not having someone by her side helping her through this. Sometimes, rarely it would be because she would remember that night when Miley never showed.

Miley never cried herself to sleep, because she knew it was her choice. That didn't mean she didn't feel lost and alone. She still hated herself because she was still in love with Lilly.

During the school break Miley disappeared. She told Oliver and Ashley she was going back to visit her family back in Tennessee for a couple of months. Miley thought it was a good idea at the time. Some time and distance might help her with that stone in her heart.

That summer Hannah Montana released a new album. Critics noted how different this Hannah Montana album was to her previous work. How it was a lot more dark and intimate. All of her fans speculated on what must've happened when she disappeared for a year. No one knew for sure though. No one got close. Even with millions of people listening to how she felt through her words and music she still felt so alone.

The phone calls to her friends back home helped a little bit. Most of the time they would talk about how their days were, other days they would just ramble on about nothing. They talked about music and Hannah Montana's new album and how there were no good shows on television these days. It felt normal, what Miley needed after singing her heart out night after night at her concerts. One day the conversation with Ashley became a gossip fest. Miley knew she shouldn't but she steered the conversation onto Lilly.

"Who would've thought they were going to hook up at that party!"

"I'm sorry I missed it. Who else was there?"

"Of course Amber was there, Sarah, Sam, Lilly..."

"Oh, wow so pretty much everyone. Did anyone else hook up at the party?"

"Haha well every guy there wanted to hook up with Amber but I think she only hooked up with Mark and Peter, and possibly Jim. Sam was with Carly as usual and oh my god! Lilly brought someone with her. I didn't get a good look but she was kind of pretty, a red head. Everyone was like so surprised and I think they left early because it got a bit awkward."

"What?"

"Yeah you missed out on yet another awesome party. Tell your dad you want to come home ASAP so you don't have to waste your entire summer."

"Yeah I'll try, but you know how he is. Hey listen I'm not feeling too great at the moment. I have to go."

"Oh no that's terrible. Get better soon okay?"

"If I can... Okay I'm gone. Bye!"

"See you soon hopefully. Missing you heaps."

When Miley hung up her phone she felt weak. That stone in her heart felt unbearable. She clutched the shirt she was wearing; it felt tight, so tight she didn't know if she could breathe properly. Miley started crying. At first the tears formed without her realisation and before long it became uncontrollable. Everything she felt the last few months came out. Miley hated how she felt. She thought she was dealing with it. She hated being on tour while Lilly was back home, not knowing how she felt, and moving on.

Miley had to continue the tour though. Every night she would finish each concert emotionally drained. She had started writing again when Lilly had left her speechless, when she noticed how every look and touch left felt like bliss. That one song about realising that it was love was everyone's favourite. So she left it till the end of her set list to please her fans. Singing about falling in love was hard. Thinking about Lilly every night was painful. Imagining Lilly falling in love with someone else killed her.

Miley kept her mind busy by thinking about her return. Thinking about how stupid that _'kind of pretty red head' _was. Miley bet she wasn't even that pretty. It was probably dark and Ashley never really had good taste anyway. She had to think that, to keep herself sane.

Miley knew she still wasn't ready, but when she returned from her tour she still wanted Lilly to take one look at her and forget all about the _red head_. She wanted that so bad she tricked herself into believing that that was what was going to happen. When she did return however things were different.

* * *

It was nice to be home again. Miley took a step back into her home.

"Surprise!" shouted her two friends.

They had set up a little surprise coming home party for her. She was feeling so much better already. Giving them each the biggest hug made her feel so much better. She didn't feel so alone already.

"Okay so tell us. How was your trip?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it was Tennessee. What's there to tell? Tell me about what happened here! I've been so out of it."

"We're so glad you're back." Oliver said. Before long they engulfed her in hugs again.

Miley spend the last week of her summer hanging around with her friends and trying to avoid any places that she might run into Lilly. It has been months since their relationship but all Miley could think about were the 'what ifs'. What if Miley never pushed to know the truth? What if she never made Lilly choose? What if she showed up that night? Although she can't change the past, those questions keep her up at night. Miley thought that they still might have a chance. She still loved her.

* * *

School finally rolled around. All those nerves and stress Miley had last year came back as soon as she stepped foot in the hall.

"It's okay." She said to herself. "One step at a time."

She realised how silly she must've sounded. She looked around; hoping to see Oliver or Ashley somewhere. By doing so did not look where she was going and she walked right into someone.

"Ouch." Said the girl she knocked over.

" I'm so sorry." Miley apologised. She didn't recognise the girl.

"Are you new?" Miley asked, while helping her pick up her books.

"Yeah. My first day and I dropped all my things. Not a very good start." She joked nervously.

"Oh don't worry. The exact same thing happened to me last year, and this year too apparently." Miley laughed.

"Thanks." The girl replied as Miley helped her off the ground. There was a nervous silence before she spoke again. "Umm... can tell me where my locker is?" She asked.

"Oh it right over here." Miley said after looking at her sheet. "... and it seems to near mine. What a coincidence. My name is Miley by the way."

"I'm Joanie. So is everyone here as nice as you?"

Miley laughed. She thought the new girl was sweet.

"I'd like to think so."

"It's hard starting final year in a new school." Joanie said as Miley lead them to their lockers.

"It's hard starting at a new school period. I remember starting here last year. Things didn't go so smooth."

"What happened?"

"Well there were some people I didn't get along with. Then I got along with one of them really well. And now we're not talking..." Miley trailed off, letting her mind wander to Lilly. She wondered why she hasn't seen her yet. When Miley noticed Joanie looked at her with confusion she continued. "...but I've got these awesome friends so things are great. Hey we're here. So number 45 is your locker and I'm just over there at 50 if you ever need me."

"Thanks again Miley. I'd probably be lost in the dungeon somewhere if you weren't around."

"It's cool. We're locker buddies now. That's what we do." Miley smiled.

Miley walked over to put some things in her locker. Once the locker door was opened she felt cool hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ashley! Stop it." Miley laughed. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"With Oliver." Ashley giggled.

"Where is he now?"

"There was something wrong with his timetable. He's getting it fixed. We got something to tell you but the bell is going to go soon. So meet us here after class yea?"

"I'm all intrigued now. Tell me." Miley said as the bell rang.

"After class! Remember to meet us."

"As if I'm going to forget." She laughed.

* * *

After Chemistry Miley was glad it was lunch time. She walked over to her locker to meet Ashley and Oliver. Then she saw her. Miley's gaze settled on Lilly, standing right in front of her next to her locker. Her hair was curled today. It was very pretty. Miley stops in her tracks and waited a while so she can look at her. She hasn't seen her in so long. Everything about her was beautiful. She started to turn around and Miley couldn't move. When Lilly's eyes settled on her she smiled. That half smile that she does so well.

Miley stopped moving. They've done this plenty of times before. In those months after everything fell apart. Those times they averted their eyes, pretended they haven't seen each other. It was easier that way. Miley thought time away would help ease the pain of giving Lilly up. All it did was bottle up those feelings and when she saw Lilly again everything just came back. The love and the pain, and the longing and the loss. Lilly looked at her and smiled and that was all Miley needed.

Lilly started walking towards her. Miley held her breath. Lilly walked straight to her, and passed right by without even a glance. Miley stopped breathing. She turned just in time to see Lilly wrap her arms around someone. A girl. At that exact moment Miley knew it was too late. There was no denying who this girl was to Lilly. Miley could tell because Lilly had that look in her eyes. That sparkle that use to be only for her.

* * *

**What did everyone think? I know some people don't like time leaps but it was the only way to show time has passed without dragging the story out. Please review :D and let me know what you think about the time leap and story and their relationship at the moment. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so determined to finish this story, so even though it might take me a long time in between updates, I am going to finish for those still reading. You guys are my driving force to finish this :)**

**

* * *

**

"Hey buddy." Miley heard a faint call.

She caught herself staring.

"Miley! Anyone there?"

It was Joannie. Miley watched as Joannie and Lilly walked towards her. Hand in hand. Miley couldn't stop looking at the two hands intertwined.

"Hello." Was all Miley could muster.

"Lilly, this is Miley, she helped me out this morning. Miley... Lilly, my girlfriend."

"Yeah I can see that."

"Hey." Lilly said. It was the first time in months they spoke to each other.

"Hello." Miley said again.

"How silly of me." Joanie said. "You probably know each other already."

"Yeah." Miley said.

"Yeah." Lilly repeated.

"You're not a red head." Miley blurted out.

"Huh?" Joannie said confused.

"Umm, sorry someone told me Lilly's girlfriend had red hair." It was even hard for Miley to say that word. _Girlfriend. Lilly's ... girlfriend._

"Oh," Joannie thought. "Well there was that one time I had a wig on. It was that dress up party..."

Lilly interrupted.

"We better get going. See you Miley."

Joanie waved but Miley didn't say a thing. She couldn't. She didn't know how she felt. That dream she held onto, about her and Lilly falling in love all over again was shattered. She was so determined to hate that _red head_, to hate Joannie but she couldn't. Joannie was nice and sweet and pretty. She saw how Lilly looked at her, she saw how much happier Lilly was and that was what she deserved. But Miley still can't help but hate Joannie because she was perfect for Lilly and she wasn't.

"Hey Miley, what was that about?" Oliver said as he and Ashley walked over.

"That was Lilly and Joanie."

"Yeah?" He asked quizzically.

"That's her girlfriend."

"Oh!"

"Yeah." Miley replied. She got out of her shock. "That was so strange."

"She looks a little different. The girlfriend." Ashley questioned, confused.

"She doesn't have red hair."

"I knew there was something different about her!" Ashley.

"Yeah well, I kind of bumped into her this morning and I had no idea who she was. I just helped her to her locker and just then she introduced me to her girlfriend."

"How weird." Oliver said. "I wonder if she knows about your history."

"Sorry? What?"

"I mean it's ironic isn't it. You helped her out the first day of school and Lilly, her _girlfriend_ pushed you over on your first day."

"Yeah." Ashley agreed. "How are we suppose to act around her?"

"Well I mean..." Miley started. "She's nice and all, and Lilly has been ... nicer?"

"That doesn't mean she didn't torture us for years before that. Just because she's gay doesn't give her a free pass to pick on people." Ashley said.

Every time one of her friends says something like that, Miley feels guilty and hurt. Every time she wants to tell them about what happened with Lilly, bits of what they say flood her memory and she withdraws herself and lies. As more time passes it gets harder and harder because she has been lying more and more.

"Hey wasn't there something you guys wanted to tell me?"

They all proceeded to the lunch tables where they wanted Miley to be nice and comfortable before they told her the news. Oliver told her about how the two had to hang around a lot while she was away in the summer break. They spent a lot of time together and that's when they both realised there was something more. Ashley spoke about how they first hooked up at a party when they were both a little too drunk to care about how they might be ruining their friendship. Then they spoke about how they didn't talk for a while but then both realising how much they couldn't stay away and finally talked it out.

"We're been together." Oliver said.

"We're very happy." Ashley added.

Miley was happy for them. Of course she was happy for them but they were her best friends. She didn't know what the group dynamic was now. Is she going to be a third wheel now when they all get together? Are they going to spend more time together and less time with her? She was also a little jealous.

"Oh wow, congrats." Was all Miley could say.

The start of school also meant someone was going to start the year off with a massive party. This year, like every other year it was held at Amber's. Miley didn't attend last year because she didn't know anyone. This year Ashley and Oliver convinced her to make an appearance. They told her they usually went to defy the fact that they were never invited. This year all their friends were there and they stayed because they were having fun.

"Isn't this fun Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah it's great. I don't really know that many people though."

"Have a drink and socialise. Come on Ashley, let's get Miley a drink. It's about time you got a taste."

"No really, it's fine. I'm not much of a drinker."

Miley really wasn't. She knew about the effects of alcohol and the only way she could avoid accidently blurting out the fact that she was Hannah or singing at the top of her lungs was to avoid it altogether. However Oliver had obviously had a few and was extremely insistent.

"Just one!"

"It's alright. Really."

"How about I have one with you Miles?"Ashley started. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on getting drunk. Someone has to look after this guy."

"Alright then. But just one." Miley laughed.

"Yes! That my girls" He said, already starting to not make sense. "Come on babe, let's get her something interesting."

Miley stood around hoping one drink won't affect her judgement too much. She smiled and waved to a few people. She wondered if Lilly was here. She didn't think she would after what happened with her and Amber last year. Then again a lot happened in the holidays which she missed.

"Here you go Miley." Oliver said pushing a drink into her hands.

Miley accepted the drink with a smile. She took a sip, it wasn't very strong.

"You like?" Ashley asked.

"Yea, thanks."

"Listen we're just going to talk to some people over there," Ashley said. "Want to come with?"

"Nah I'll be right. Go on ahead." Miley smile.

Miley scanned the room again and saw her for the first time that night. Lilly. Even on the other side of the room she could pick her out of the crowd. She looked pretty.

"Hey Miley." Joannie shouted as she crept up behind her. She was here too.

"Joannie, Hi." Miley replied, with a squeak. Miley couldn't help it. She took a big mouthful of the drink in her hand. It went down wrong and she started coughing.

"Whoa take it easy there."

"Miley coughed into her hand. "It went down wrong. You having a good time?"

"Well I guess so. I don't really know anyone here except for Lilly, and you."

"Yeah." Miley replied. She didn't know how to respond to her. Every time she mentions Lilly Miley just wanted to scream. Then again, it wasn't really her fault, she was just trying to be nice. "You'll get to know people soon."

Joannie smiled at her. Then she looked behind her and smiled a bit more. She waved to someone to come over. Miley couldn't help but turn around. She couldn't help herself again and took a big swig of her drink. This time it went down fine. Her throat burned a bit but it felt nice in that situation.

"Lilly! Thanks for the drink, honeypie."

Miley could just about throw up now. Miley watched as Lilly handed Joannie her drink. She then placed her free hand around Joannie's waist, keeping her close. Miley watched as Joannie looked at Lilly. For that split second it terrified her. Joannie really cared about her and Miley knew she was defeated. Miley never willingly looked at Lilly that way when they were together. Instead she would avert her eyes and tried not to stare. This is what Lilly wanted. This is what Lilly deserved.

"Joannie, if you're done here I want you to meet some of my friends." Lilly spoke.

Miley was hurt again and she didn't know why so she took another sip.

"Cya Miley, talk to you later yea?"

"See ya."

Watching the two walk away together pained Miley. She finished her drink and went to get another one. She was acting irrationally because she wanted to forget. Lilly didn't even acknowledge her. Miley was never really good at controlling her emotions.

For the rest of the party Miley would walk around and talk to random people. Every time she was starting to enjoy herself she would see Lilly with Joannie in the corner of her eyes. She would finish her drink and used that as an excuse to get more. That would allow her to remove herself from the situation so she didn't have to see them again. The plan worked well until her vision became a bit blurry and she couldn't tell whether Lilly and Joannie were in sight unless they were walking right towards her. She managed to avoid them quite well so far.

* * *

Lilly happily introduced Joannie to her basketball team. They seemed to be getting on very well. She figured the less time Joannie spend around Miley the better. The looks Miley has been giving her ever since she came back worried Lilly. She started going out with Joannie after she met her at one of her queer group meetings. Joannie was new and Lilly helped her settle in. She wasn't looking for a relationship but Joannie was nice and they had so much in common. It was getting easier as well because Miley was away.

"So yeah Lilly took me to the beach," Joannie started, recounting on the day they got together. "She was so sweet. She packed a picnic for us with sandwiches and homemade scones with jam. I couldn't help myself, with the sun setting in front of us I just leaned over and yeah. Now we're here."

"Wow Lilly, who thought that you were such a romantic. Seriously, I would love for a guy to do that for me." One of her teammates called out.

Lilly just smiled.

Lilly took Joannie around the whole place and introduced her to some people Joannie hadn't met yet. Every time she turned a corner she would see Miley, but when she had another look Miley was gone. She didn't want to make it awkward for Miley. They did see her often even though Lilly tried to avoid her. Miley would walk away every time. Finally towards the end of the night they both spotted Miley from behind.

"Is that Miley? I haven't spoken to her all night."

"Umm, let's not bother her, she seems to be having a good time with her friends."

"Let's not be rude."

"Come on, let's go this way. Seriously." Lilly started, pulling her arm in the opposite direction.

"Okay wait." Joannie stopped crossing her arms. "I swear she has been avoiding us the whole night and now you're trying to avoid her. What's the deal?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Does she have a problem with us or something? She's always so weird whenever we're together."

"It's not 'us'. Come on I'll explain it to you."

"Don't you think we should at least talk to her about this?"

"There's nothing to confront!" Lilly replied forcefully. "Listen, the truth is..."

Lilly didn't know whether or not to tell Joannie about Miley.

"Can we no talk about it here?"

Joannie didn't respond.

"Please Joannie, just enjoy yourself."

Joannie wasn't very impressed with Lilly at that moment.

"Fine." She said with a temper. "I don't think I'll be able to enjoy myself if I'm around you tonight."

With that Joannie walked off and joined some people she knew. Lilly sighed, even without trying Miley is still causing trouble for her. She looked in the direction Miley was before and was surprised to see her laughing and enjoying herself. Lilly smiled to herself; at least someone was having fun. She was about to turn around and go after Joannie when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"There you are!" Miley shouted aloud.

"What the hell Miley?" Lilly responded surprised.

"I was waiting... all night for you to be alone."

"Miley, are you drunk?"

"Nah nah." Miley laughed. "You look so pretty tonight."

"Thanks but what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you!" Miley exclaimed, trying to drag Lilly to the dance floor.

"I don't want to dance Miley."

"Okay how about singing with me!" Miley attempted to climb onto a table. "because all great love stories need a duet or song or something."

"Come on." Lilly said, dragging Miley and herself away from prying eye. She took away Miley's drink and grabbed a bottle of water. They headed towards Amber's bedroom.

"Ooo nice. Just what we need. Alone time."

"Will you behave yourself? People are going to find out."

"To hell with that. I don't care if everyone knows that I'm still in love with you..."

"Miley," Lilly sighed. "You shouldn't say stuff like that. Plus I wasn't talking about that."

"How could you just change the subject like that, when I just told you that I love... anyway you're the one that pulled me into this room alone."

"You're drunk and I was trying to stop you from singing."

"But you use to love my singing!" Miley laughed.

"yeah well once you go up there and start singing so will everyone else. They'll know you're Hannah."

Miley seemed to stop for a moment. She stopped mucking around to think for a second. She had a good look at Lilly. Just staring at her.

"You know? When? How? What?" Miley questioned, confused and feeling a bit sick. She had to sit down. Lilly walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Of course I knew. Remember all those times you sang to me when you thought I was asleep or drowsy? At first I thought I was dreaming but you sounded exactly the same. Your reluctance to sing any other time. That signed photo of Hannah you gave me," Lilly smiled, reminiscing, "same handwriting. I also saw a blonde wig on your bedroom floor once when I snuck in. Careless you." Lilly laughed.

"You didn't say anything."

"I figured you were going to tell me when you were ready. But then we broke up." Lilly watched as Miley frowned. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

The walk home was filled with silence. Miley kept glancing over at Lilly while Lilly tried her best to focus on the path. Miley didn't feel so festive anymore. Lilly just felt awkward. Once they got to Miley's house Lilly was relieved. It was hard enough trying to stay away from Miley, but Lilly couldn't just leave her at the party there in the state she was in. It was partly her fault anyway. Everything about walking in the dark together felt so familiar, except the fact that they weren't together and it took too much strength to not just reach over and grab her hand. Lilly was glad she only had that one drink.

"You're home now." Lilly said. The air was still awkward; Miley hadn't said anything for a while now. "Listen don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to anyone about you being Hannah."

Miley just stared at Lilly with a blank look. Lilly felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah you're probably not going to remember tonight anyway," Lilly said with a nervous laugh. "I'm going to go now."

Miley still didn't say anything. Lilly felt extremely uncomfortable. She turned around but then Miley grabbed her arm.

"Please stay." Miley finally said. "Stay with me tonight."

* * *

**So yeah! I haven't forgotten about the whole Hannah Montana thing. Anyone surprised by Joannie being Lilly's gf? (and for anyone that don't remember who she is in canon she's Miley and Lilly's enemy who started dating Oliver on a future episode).**

**Please review and let me know :)**


End file.
